Mando's Star
by jadexd53
Summary: 7 years ago Mando found love and then his love was taken from him. Now on a journey to find the Child's kind, he receives an urgent transmission that brings his search to a halt. The love he lost has been found. How does this fit into the search for the Child's kind? What secrets will be revealed?
1. 7 years ago

So this is my first fanfiction ever. I have created OCs for pretty much everything I watch and I have finally gained the courage to bring imagination to paper. This is also practice for me because I am writing a book, so any constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer

I do not own anything or anyone in The Mandolorian series. I only own my OC.

Chapter one:7 years ago

Mando was sitting in his favorite corner of his favorite tavern on a small planet that had miraculously gone unnoticed by the Empire. It was a welcome calm to his otherwise turbulent life of bounty hunting. It also wasn't bad that the bartender was exceptionally pretty and despite the count less times she was asked out or proposed to, she turned them down. Why, because she had a man and his name was Din Djarin.

Their relationship started with a bounty. A nobleman's son had skipped bail and decided this low key planet was the perfect hideout. There wasn't much data on the planet besides that it was covered in dense forests and large oceans. It had settlements scattered around and what seemed to be a central hub. Mando had followed the tracking fob to a small village town, that despite the limited information, seemed to be thriving. So _this is how it is when gone unnoticed by the Imps, _Mando thought as he walked though the town center. As he strolled through town he would get curious stares and vendors attempted and failed to sell him products. Mando was on a mission and that meant no distractions. Right now he needed information and the best place for information is always at a tavern. Bartenders tended to talk, especially if you spent enough money. As if on cue, he spotted a busy tavern towards the middle of the town. Mando headed in.

The first thing he noticed, well the first person he noticed, was the bartender. She stood out, not because she was strange but because of how beautiful she was. She was young with caramel colored skin and long curls that flowed down like an ebony waterfall down her back. Her eyes would turn a golden brown everytime the light would hit them. Her body was proportioned as if she was hand sculpted from the maker. And when those brown eyes landed on him and she smiled at him, Mando nearly lost his mind. But he had to focus, information first, fun later.

As Mando approached an empty seat at the bar, he noticed that the other seats were mainly occupied by men. And they must have noticed that she looked at him because he was receiving some looks that could kill. The bartender must of noticed because she smiled and said, " Now now boys. Is this anyway to welcome a guest to our humble abode?" She looked at him and brought him a glass of Spotchka with a straw inside. "My name is Star. Welcome to Terra," she cocked her head towards the other partitioners "dont mind them. Their pretty nice guys til you give em a reason not to be."

Mando gave a nod and took a sip of his drink. Star started mixing another guest's drink when she spoke again,"You need information right? About that fancy fella that arrived about two weeks ago right?"

Mando nearly choked on his drink at just how so matter of factly she said that, "How did you know?"

Star smiled and said "Well we dont get a lot of strangers in these parts and your a Mandalorian." she paused as she gave a very large man a drink."When that guy came into town he immediately demanded special accommodations and such. We put up with it because he had the money but he's turned into quite the nuisance. He's starting to drive away business with all of his bullshit."

Mando looked around him, "Your busy for a girl losing business." Star then leaned against the counter, dragging another glass of Spotchka to him, her face was mere inches from where his helmet covered ear was. She said in a low voice," Come back by at midnight. I'll give you some information away from prying eyes and ears." She gave a quick nod to a group of not-so-friendly looking guys. Mando gave a nod and went to pay for his drinks when she put her hand out stopping him, "First drinks on me Mando. Come back soon." And with that Mando stood and exited the bar and headed for the Razor crest.

A few hours later...

Despite how bustling the town center was earlier it now was nearly deserted as Mando crept back towards the tavern. He didn't like the look of those guys Star had pointed out earlier and he had to be cautious just in case they got suspicious. Even though he just met Star, and she seemed to be genuine, he did not completely trust her. She could be leading him into a trap. So, before he headed into the tavern he observed from a vantage point across from the tavern. The tavern was empty save for four individuals: Star, a large older man, a passed out guy at the bar, and a child that didn't look older than 5.

" Come on Big Ted. You dont have to go home but you can't stay here." Star said as she gently shook him awake. Big Ted groaned and slurred "I'll leave if you give me a kiss." He made a move but the large, muscular guy stepped in between the two, " Sorry Ted but my daughter is off limits.And we are closed and I am tired. Now, either you can walk your ass out or I can throw your ass out." Big Ted seemed to choose the former and stumbled out the bar.

Star let out a breath she seemed to be holding. "Okay Papa, Leon you guys head upstairs. I'll finish cleaning up here." The child yawned "but I'm not tired. I can stay up." He gave another yawn and Star smiled and ruffled up his hair. "How about this? You go upstairs and get ready for bed and I will read you your favorite story huh?" Leon seemed to like that option because he started yanking on Papa's hand, " come on dad. We have to go to bed."

Papa sighed, "Are you sure your alright down here by yourself?" Star nodded towards something Mando could not see. "Dont worry. I got my laser rifle and I'll give a shout if something goes down." Papa seemed satisfied and picked up his son and headed for what Mando assumed to be upstairs. When he was certain Star was by herself and the coast was clear, he headed in.

Mando had entered so silently that when he said "Hey." Star nearly stabbed him with the knife she was cleaning, fortunately for Mando, he was a skilled warrior. He quickly disarmed her, "Careful." Her cheeks turned red as she let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that Mando. I get a little jumpy when I'm down here alone." She walked past him and locked the door and windows."I usually have these locked by now but I wasn't sure how you stealthy Mandalorians enter into a place."

Mando let out a sigh, did she really think that he was going to climb through the window? "You have information for me."

Star gave a quick nod and motioned towards the bar and offered him a seat. He took the offer and sat and she sat in the seat directly across from him. "Okay the guy your looking for is currently occupying a cabin in the woods about 3 miles north of here. He always has three very big, very mean body guards. The guys I pointed out earlier. They always stop by around 8 pm for drink and food. Their boss comes here every Friday 8pm, and that's gonna be the only time you will see him outside of the cabin."

Mando took in the information but something bothered him. If he was cautious enough not to leave the cabin, why risk it all just for a couple of drinks.

"Why does he come here when he can just have his guards bring the drinks to him? Or have his servants mix him a drink?"

Star looked at him and Mando could swear she was looking him in the eye. "To see me." Star let out an exasperated sigh, "That bastard thinks he can have whatever the hell he wants because he's rich. You dont know how many times he's asked me to go to his place or I've caught him staring at me. Frankly, he's a creep." Her expression suddenly went from frustration to angry determination."He threatened my 5 year old brother Mando."Star pulled out a pouch and put it on the table. "I am putting my family's life at risk by conversing with you. This is 3000 imperial credits Mando. I want your help to take him out. I know in your line of work, things get messy, taking him out could just be another casualty."

Mando considered this, the puck did say dead or alive. Targets were always easier to deal with once they were dead anyway. Plus this asshole threatened a child and no one deserved to be creeped on. He took the credits. "I'm in."

Star beamed and she pulled out a pair of keys. "I set up some lodging for you upstairs. Its private with a private bathroom so you dont have to worry about someone seeing you without your helmet. And dont worry about the bill. It's on me."

When Star smiled at him, Mando felt his heart clinch. Mando took the keys. "Thank you."

Star smiled at him again "Dont worry about it. My father and I will accompany you to your ship tomorrow morning to help you bring anything you need."Mando nodded and followed her upstairs and he couldn't help but notice how her butt bounced as she climbed the stairs. Mando thanked the maker for his helmet and armor to hide what Star was doing to him.

The next morning

Mando had to admit that being able to sleep in a real bed and take a hot shower was refreshing. Plus he didn't have to worry about the constant threat of the Empire here. As he pulled on his helmet he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Star came in with a tray of sausage, eggs, meat, and fruit and her sleepy little brother glued to her side. Mando had to use all of his might not to drool. The food smelled delicious. Star put the tray down on a small table that was in the room. "I know it must be hard to eat and keep your helmet on at the same time. So, I brought the breakfast to you." She gave her brother a small squeeze."and my little brother wanted to meet a real mandalorian before he went to his school. He always loves it when I tell him the stories of Mandalore."

Mando snapped his attention to her, "You know the stories of Mandalore? How."

Star answered bluntly, "My mother used tell me the stories, before she passed."Mando immediately regretted asking her, "I'm sorry."

Star shrugged, "Its been five years. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. Well, we will leave you to eat. Come downstairs when your ready." And with that Star and her brother left and shut the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Mando took off his helmet and proceeded to eat his breakfast. When he was done he brought his dishes down and was greeted with a 6 foot 5 behemoth of a man. He was bald but had a heavy dark beard. He had muscles that Mando was sure could crush him in seconds. The man towered over Mando and then said, "I'll take that." He then took the dishes from him and disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged moments later. "So your the guy my daughter has looked twice at. The one that's supposed to save us from that rich asshole?" The man looked him up and down but Mando stood his ground. Mando had a feeling this dad was challenging him and he wasn't backing down. Luckily Star enter the room to ease the tension. " Okay break it up. Papa why must you be mean to the guy who is trying to help us?"

Papa's intimidating nature seemed to completely disappear at the sight of his daughter as he let out a hearty laugh. "I was just messing with him sweetheart." Papa then gave Mando a smack on the back that nearly sent him flying."I had to make sure he measured up."

Star let out a sigh and shook her head, "This is why I'm still single. Can you please just bring the speeder around so we can go?" Papa put his hands up and surrendered to his daughter's commands. Star faced Mando, "I'm so sorry about my Papa. He tries to be scary but he really is just a big teddy bear."

A few moments later Papa, Mando, and Star headed to the Razor Crest. When they arrived at the Razor Crest they set to work. Papa and Star helped Mando unload weapons and other devices that may be important for the mission. As they rode back through the forest, the small group discussed their plan.

"So I think we have two options here. Fancy fella has bought out a local gang to protect him and his property. So infiltrating the cabin to kill him should be an all else fails alternative. He has guards patrolling his place around the clock plus his own personal guard. Lucky for us, a good friend of mine gave me the layout to the cabin and the guard and staff rotation schedule. " Star gave a small smirk as she patted her bag."My friend got me both physical and digital copies."

Mando turned his head to look at her, "And the other option?"

Star leaned against her side of the speeder, " We can kill him at the tavern when he comes by on Friday which will be in five moons. We wait til he gets a little too much drink in him and I'll lure him out and we kill him."

"We? I will kill him, this is my mission." Mando said, putting emphasis on the I part.

Star smirked, "Aw you dont have to worry about me Mando. I can handle myself. Plus your gonna need some help taking down those body guards. I understand your a Mandalorian and all, but your not immortal. Like it or not, your stuck with me partner."

Mando let a sigh and an exasperated

"fine." Then a thought crossed his mind he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his helmet face. "You can be my partner. If you can take me down."

Star grinned and looked at him with fire in here eyes, "Deal. I hope your prepared Mando. I'm not just a pretty bartender from a backwater planet."

Papa let out a hearty laugh from the drivers and said, "Theres a clearing not far from here. Why dont we have ourselves a brawl right now."

Mando nodded and Papa changed direction and the clearing came into view.

* * *

Star leapt out of the speeder and made a beeline for the clearing, tying her up in the process. Mando followed suit and headed to the opposite side. Mando tightened his armor and "I won't go easy on you."

Star smirked, "You better not. I want you to get rough with me Mando."

Papa walked up and bellowed out, "I want a clean fight. Whoever stays down for 10 whole seconds or yells for mercy first. Loses." He looked at his daughter and smirked, "Everything goes?"

Star smirked back and nodded, "Everything. I'm gonna show this Mandalorian what I can do." With that Papa raised his arm and three seconds later he dropped it and got the hell out of dodge.

So they brawled and both Star and Mando got a few hits in. As they fought, Mando couldn't help to be impressed by how swift and cunning Star was. Star kept him on his toes and had been awhile since someone had done that. Star had somehow managed to pin Mando underneath her. Before Mando could even figure out how she did it, she had his own cape around his throat. Star used all her strength and Mando knew if he didn't call mercy, he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He patted her arm and let a modulate , Mercy. Satisfied, Star let him go and got off him. She helped him up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry about the extreme measures mando but I knew you wouldn't surrender unless your life was in real danger. But dont worry, I'll let you kill him. Just consider me a secret weapon."

Mando wouldn't figure this out til later, but this was the moment he fell in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2: 7 years ago Part two

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything or anyone in The Mandolorian series. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 7 years ago Part 2**

As the week progressed Mando fell into an almost daily routine. He would wake up as the Sun rose and get ready for his morning training with Star. After training, Star would cook breakfast for everyone and always brought Mando's breakfast to him. The rest of his day was spent either planning the attack on the nobleman or helping Star's dad with his chores. Then when night rolled around and the tavern was busy, Star would gather any new information. Meanwhile , Mando watched and memorized the body guard's movements. He would also scope out the noble man's base for access points and openings. Mando also learned and memorized Star's schedule. During his time helping Star's dad, Mando learned that the target had actually attacked Star one night when she was closing alone. Unfortunately for the noble, Papa heard him and gave him a broken nose. So Mando decided that he should stay close to Star as much as possible just in case he tries to make a move.

After their little brawl back in the forest, Star had nearly begged for Mando to train her. She stated that she had never met someone that kept her on her toes like he did. Mando thought to himself that a woman never made him feel the way she did. So, Mando agreed and found that Star was exceptionally skilled with not only a laser rifle, but a laser snipe and daggers as well. Their training regiment started with weapons training and always ended in a workout that built strength and stamina. The more they trained together and the more they worked together, the closer they got.

It was their third morning training, when the tides of their relationship start to change. Mando had noticed that Star was off her game today, she was letting him get moves in that she usually blocks. Star's vibe was different too, even though she took training seriously, she always found a way to make it _fun._ After a particularly lack luster boxing match, Mando decided that they needed to rest.

Star tossed Mando a bottle of water and Mando caught it with ease. She then took a sip of her own water and wiped some sweat from her brow. "I'm hitting the shower Mando. You can leave your sweaty armor on the table, I'll wash and shine it for you."

Mando grabbed a straw from the counter drawer and sipped on his drink. "Dont worry about it. I can clean it."

Star looked directly at him, "It really is no big deal Mando. After all you've done for my family, for my planet." Star paused and placed her hand on top of his gloved one."For me. It's the least I could do."

Mando looked at the hand on top of his and then at the way her cheeks had turned pink against her tan skin. He felt the clinching in his heart again, and he gently moved his hand from hers. "I haven't done anything yet. You can thank me after the target is dealt with. I'm going back to my room." Mando stood to leave but stopped when Star held his hand again. "Mando, don't go away so quickly."

Mando turned and looked at her, this time not letting go of her hand. "What's wrong? Your not yourself today."

Star start drawing circles on the palm of his hand, "Today is the anniversary of my mom's death. Which is also my little brother's birthday." Star looked up at Mando, and Mando could tell she was holding back tears. "So today, I get to be sad about my mom but I can't show it because I have to be happy and excited for my baby brother. So, dont go. Stay with me today Mando." Star was looking at Mando with pleading eyes.

Mando buckled under the stare. "Okay." After a moment he began to take off his armor, except for his helmet. "We can shine and clean them together."

Star's mood seemed to lift immediately and she gave him a smile that Mando would do anything to see again.

As they worked on his armor, Mando thought for a moment and said, "I lost my mom too. I lost both of my parents."

Star looked at him and then, suddenly, have him a hug. Mando froze but Star didn't let go. "I know its probably been a long time since you have had physical contact from someone not trying to kill you. I also know it was probably hard sharing that with me." Star hugged him tighter, "Thank you."

Star was right, it had been awhile and Mando forgot how nice a hug could be or how nice opening up could feel. And when he felt Star begin to cry he hugged her back.

* * *

After the tears had left Star's system, she stood up and examined their work. Ince satisfied, she let out a breath and composed herself. "Okay, enough sappy, emotional stuff. We got to hit the showers and we have a five year old birthday party to set up."

"Birthday party?"

Star gave him a devilish smile, " Oh yes Mando. And guess who's going to be our main attraction?" She trailed her hand along his chest. "You."

Mando stood and gathered up his armor, "No." Star ran in front of Mando before he could disappear into the showers. "Oh come on Mando, my brother adores you. All you have to do is go in there and do some cool tricks. Their five and four year old children, they are easily entertained."

Mando crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I am a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion, they are not for entertainment." Star copied his stance and looked him up and down, "If you dont do this, you will make my brother cry." She then walked up to Mando so that she was more inches from his helmeted face. "Plus if you do this, you can have free drinks for ever. And I can negotiate to get you some fuel for a very low price."

Mando considered this, fuel was getting expensive plus free drinks never hurt. He sighed in defeat and Star jumped him with another hug. "Oh thank you so much Mando."

* * *

Mando was dressed and already downstairs enjoying some coffee when Star and her brother came down the stairs. Mando nearly choked on his drink when he saw Star, it was the first time she had seen her dressed up. Usually she wore a a loose shirt with leggings, but today she wore a dark red skin tight jumpsuit The jumpsuit showed off her curves in the best ways and had an opening in the back that stopped a few inches above her butt. Her curls fell delicately down her back and shoulders. Her little brother wore the same colors but in a loose red shirt and black pants.

Mando stood from his seat and walked up to the pair. "You look nice." Star grinned and gave a little spin, "I'm glad you like it Mando. Red is both Leon and I's favorite color so I had to be sure to wear it. Plus, the town leader's family is gonna be here so I gotta dress up."

Leon tugged on her hand and looked at Mando. Star nudged him forward and Leon said in a shy voice, "Can you show me your flamethrower?"

Mando tilted his head and looked at Star, she just shrugged. Mando sighed, "Okay." A large grin spread across Leon's face, yelled out a yay,and ran out to the backyard with Mando closely behind him. With Mando occupying her brother with his flamethrower, Star set to work decorating the house and backyard. With the help of Mando and Papa, the house was ready in time for the guests. The guests began to pile in at around 4:00 holding gifts and dishes of food.

For the next two hours, Mando was subjected to the endless curiosity and wonderment of small children. Star was busy with making conversations and passing out trays of food to the guests and Papa was busy drinking and eating with his buddies. Star gave Mando an apologetic look as a particularly energetic crowd of children bombarded him with questions and requests.

Around 6 pm, Star gathered everyone into the dining room and informed the guest that it was time for cake and presents. Star then walked into the kitchen and carried out a 4 tiered cake decorated in red and blue frosting. It had 5 candles at the very top and as she lit the candles, Mando dinmed the lights. Star brought Leon front and center and everyone sang happy birthday. Papa then picked up Leon so he could reach the candles and told him to blow out the candles and make a wish. When Leon did that, everyone cheered and proceeded with give Leon his gifts.

After cake the party began to die down and people began to take their leave and by 8, everyone had left. Papa took a tired Leon upstairs to bed and left Star and Mando to clean up. "Thanks for today. I really appreciate it." She placed her hand on Mando's chest plate and traced the different carbon scarring and indentations. Her other hand touched the side of his helmet. Mand brought his hand to the hand on his helmet, "Star-" Star cut him off and said softly but firmly, "Dont. Dont you push me away Mando. I know you feel our connection."

Mando was stunned but said softly, "I am not good for you. My life, my past, you dont deserve that." Star scoffed, "Your a bounty hunter and you have a reputation. I knew that when I trusted you, when I let you in. Dont give me that I'm too much trouble bullshit. I can handle myself and you know that. Whatever shit you did in the past was in the _past_. And if shit from the past resurfaces, then we will tackle them together."

Mando was about to argue again when Star pressed her body against his and press a kiss against his helmet. Mando stiffened, then relaxed, bringing her closer to him. Star let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute, and in that minute it was like the world disappeared, leaving just them.

* * *

Ever since their moment after the party, Star and Mando stayed by each others side as much as possible. The locals and regulars at the tavern soon grew use to the notion that whereever Star was, Mando was.

After that night, Star grew courageous with the ways she would tease Mando, especially when they were alone during training. Star always found different ways to break Mando's resolve with the way she would move, by the way she would talk, and how she dressed. It the Friday morning, and tonight was the night they were taking the noble down. Star had managed to pin Mando down and was straddling him. She ran her hands up and down his armored chest, "Promise me something Mando. Make sure you visit me whenever your in this region of space or even when your not."

Mando ran his hands up and down her tights covered thighs, "I think I can manage that but I wont promise. It would be unwise to promise anything in my line of work."

Star tilted her head as if in thought then said, "Mando. After we take down the target, I want to make love to you. I want you Mando." "Alright-" Mando then flipped Star on her back and lowered himself so that his face was mere inches from hers,"Im in."

* * *

After a quick shower, Mando, Star, Papa, and a small group of loyal friends sat at the dining table. Mando sat at the head of the table, "Lets go over the plan again. If we are going to take out the target it has to be tonight or we have to wait a whole other week. When he arrives tonight with his bodyguards, Star will get the target alone." Mando pointed to the three friends, "You three will keep the bodyguards distracted as Star works her magic. Star will offer him a private meeting where I'll be waiting for him." Mando then gestured towards Papa. "Once we take him out, we will give Papa the signal to infiltrate the cabin. We have people on the inside that should assist Papa and his group to take out anyone still loyal to the target."

Star smirked and siped her glass of Spotchka, "Once we take out the straddlers, all of the scum and villainy will be wiped from our town."

* * *

As the time to attack grew closer, Star began to grow anxious. Anything could go wrong and she had to make sure it went right. The town needed this, the target had terrorized the town and neighboring villages using the local gangs. This was our chance to take to birds with one stone. Star was so distracted by her thoughts that she jumped when Mando knocked on the fram of her door. Mando walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Nervous?"

Star put her hands over his, "Yeah. Im just worried. Theres a lot at stake here." Mando gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and Star took a deep breath and let it out slow. "I'm okay now." Star turned to look at Mando and kissed the side of his helmet. "I'm going to take Leon and the other kids to the hideout. Meet you at the tavern." Mando watched as Star as she left and he couldn't help but let anxiety creep in.

* * *

Mando leaned against a back corner of the tavern that was easily obscured and had easy access to a private room. Star was doing her thing at the bar and did not show indication of what was about to go down. The target and his guards arrived right on cue and Mando watched as he made a beeline straight to the seat directly in front of Star.

"Star, baby. I've heard some rumors that got me worried. Maybe that another man has caught your eye." The target leaned forward on the bar. "Now you wouldn't go and break my heart like that would you."

Star gave him a smirk and put down the target's favorite drink. "Are you really worried about some rumors? You know your the only one to make me look twice."

The target out a throaty laugh and took a shot of his drink, "This is why I like you Star baby. Your not just a pretty face."

So Star proceeded to lull the target into a false since of security and filled him with drinks. Once the third drink was done, the target shooed away his guards and three other waitresses took them to booths. Once the guards were properly distracted by pretty faces and anesthetic laced drinks, Mando gave his signal and headed for the room. Star saw the signal and led the target to the private room.

Star sat him down on the booth, and said in a seductive tone, "Now relax and enjoy the show baby." She gave a sexy wink and Mando emerged from the darkness behind the target and wrapped a metal wire around his neck . The target made a move to get away but Star straddled him, pinned his arms, and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming. Mando dug the wire deep and into his throat til the Target stooped moving. Star slowly uncovered his mouth. She nodded to Mando and got off the target. Mando then covered the body.

After the target was eliminated, they left to help Papa and his crew take down the target's crew. They were victorious. After the victory, the whole town showed up at the tavern to celebrate with food and drinks. Once the crowds cleared, Star grabbed Mando's hand and half dragged him to her bedroom. Star pushed Mando on her bed and climbed on top of him and said in a sensual tone, "Dont worry about the helmet Mando. It turns me on." Mando grabbed her ass and she let out a giggle, "Call me Din."

* * *

Two days later, Din and company were loading up two taxi speeders with supplies and fuel. Star held his hands and fought back the tears threatening to breakthrough. "As soon as I drop off the asset and pick up my new mission, Ill be back." Star looked up at Din, "Remember to send a transmission as soon as you land on Nevarro. Also, visit as often as you can, you can always expect a free drink." Star then said in a low voice, "Plus, I want you to drive me crazy like you did last night." Mando wasnt one for public affection so when Papa and Leon werent looking he gave Star's butt a squeeze which landed him a playful on the arm.

So after they said there good byes, Din headed back for the razor crest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay that was an extremely long chapter. So in the next chapter, we will find out what happens to Star. Dont worry Baby Yoda will show up eventually.


	3. The incident

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything or anyone in The Mandolorian series. I only own my OC.**

**Shout out to Baconbabe for their supportive review and everyone else who is following and favoriting this story. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The incident

It had been a year since that fateful night on Terra and Mando and Star's relationship has grown tremendously. During the first few months after the incident, Terra served as a home base and safe haven for Mando and he would visit inbetween bounties. That time was spent mostly with Star and her family. In their fourth month together, Star began to go on missions with Mando. They were mostly low key missions at first, but the more Star showed her usefulness, the more missions she was allowed on. By the sixth month mark, Star was spending most of her time on the Razor Crest with Mando.

It was their sixth month anniversary and Star had assumed her favorite position on Mando's lap. Mando's hands rested on her thighs while Star wrapped her arms around his neck. They had just finished a particularly important bounty that offered a big reward and was headed back to the guild. "Din, I have something for you." Star reached down and brought up a satchel. Din took the satchel and looked inside. At first it looked like a black blanket and he tilted his head but Star just smiled. When Din pulled it out, he realized it was a brand new cape. Star beamed, "I noticed that your current cape was starting to fade and had holes at the bottom so I made you a new one." Din ran his hand across the brand new cape and smiled under his helmet, "Thank you."

"Oh Im not done Din-" she paused to reach into her pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "We have been together for six months Din and I want to kiss you. Now, I know your creed says you cant show your face except to lifetime partners or wives. So, I thought why not just blindfold me. I will even turn off the lights Din. I wont see your face and we get to kiss."

Din knew that Star was curious and that this topic would come up, and he _really_ wanted to kiss her. Din brought his hands up and cupped her face and she held his hands. After a moment of hesitation, Din took the blindfold, tied it around her eyes, and held out 3 fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Star smiled and said, "I cant see your fingers but I would say one finger." Din sighed with relief and Star's smile grew larger as she heard the hiss of Din's helmet being removed. For a moment, everything seemed to pause and the only sound was the hum and beeps of the console. Then Din took Star's hands and slowly guided them to his face and she felt every part, committing it to memory. Din then gently brought Star's face to his and the first kiss was soft, tentative, but as Din grew more comfortable, the kissing soon became passionate. Both only seperating to breath.

Din moved his kisses down her neck and collarbone and left small marks. With every moan, Din explored more. It didnt take long for clothes to practically be ripped off each other and they graduated from just sex to making love.

* * *

After that night six months ago, Din had opened up almost completely to Star. He told her more details about his parents and the Mandalorians that took him in. Star appreciated every moment Din opened up because those few tender moments were only meant for her.

It was now their twelth month anniversary and they were at their home base on Terra. Star and Din decided that their one year anniversary should be celebrated among family and friends, well it was more Star's idea. It had been four months since they had been back and they needed a rest after the string of missions they had.

Almost immediately, Star was whisked away by her little brother and Papa, eager to hear about her adventures. Din just shook his head and headed into the center of the town. Din was on the hunt for something in the marketplace, a ring. Din would be a fool if he didnt realize what he had. Star was pretty, smart, patient and understanding, and she was a badass. Star loved him for him, not because of the money he got from bounties or because he looked good in armor, even though Din was sure it helped. Star stayed by him even during the more shady missions. She never pushed him to take his helmet off or complain. Din loved Star and Star love Din.

Din had actually managed to keep this a secret from her and conspired with her father to keep her distracted as he made his way to a jeweler shop towards the end of the road. A couple weeks ago while Star slept, Din had sent a secret transmission to Papa asking for his blessing. It didnt take long for Papa to answer back with a resounding yes and told him he didnt have to hunt for a ring. He could use Star's mother's engagement ring. Papa then stated that he will send it down to the jeweler to fit the ring and to clean it up. All Din had to do was head there, pay the jeweler, and get the ring.

Din arrived at the jeweler and the elderly ugnaught brought the ring out in a red satin ring box. The ring band was a braided silver and at the center of the ring there was a crimson red rose made of red sapphire. The ring wasnt flashy but it was intricate and beautiful. Din went to pay but the jeweler held up his hand, "Star has done so much for me. When my lovely wife fell ill, Star was there to help her and made my wife's last days comfortable and enjoyable. She even helped plan the burial and kept me company in those early days. This is the least I could do."Din would have insisted if the ugnaught had not said an affirmed "I have spoken." Din hid the small red box in his sack and made his way to the tavern.

When Din arrived, Star was mixing her father a drink and had three piping hot plates of food and one bowl of soup on the bar counter. Once her eyes fell upon Din, her mood immediately soared. Star was a little annoyed at the fact that her Papa and brother had whisked her away from Din on their one year anniversary. So when Din arrived, Star's annoyance was replaced with joy at the sight of seeing her lover. No matter how much they spent together, Star was always happy when she saw Din, even when he annoyed her.

Din took a seat at the bar and Star pushed a bowl of grainger broth towards him that had a straw in it. Din took the bowl and then took out the ring box. Din wasnt one for theatrics and everyone who needed to be here was here and the tavern was currently "closed due to repairs." Keeping the box hidden, he came around the counter earning him a very confused look from Star. When Din dropped to one knee, Star had to hold on to the counter to keep herself up. Din took out the ring box, opened it, and said, "Star, will you marry me?"

Star stood there shocked, here was Din, a badass bounty hunter, proposing to her. Then shock soon changed to tear filled joy as Star let out a resounding Yes and practically pounced on Din. Papa let out a cheer and Mando placed the ring on her finger. Everything was going right, but everything that goes up must come down eventually.

* * *

The weeks following Mando's proposal was filled with celebrations. Marriage was a big deal in this town especially when it involved their favorite girl and the man that saved the town. Outside of this small inconspicuous town on this small inconspicuous planet, the Empire was drawing closer. Rumors of Star and Mando's adventures had peaked the interest of a high ranking imperial officer. The officer had learned of the pair from overhearing one of his storm troopers talking about them. He then decided to look into the history of the pair and he was surprised when he noticed that Star had two files. Why did a bartender on a small insignificant planet have a file, much less two?As he dived in he made an incredible discovery that would work in his benefit. After a few weeks of gathering information, the officer made his move.

That Friday had started normal and even ended normally as Mando sat in his favorite corner of the crowded tavern. Mando likes this particular seat because it gave him a good view of the room and of Star but kept him mostly hidden. It had became a routine for Mando, plus as long as Mando was present, no one caused trouble or made passes at his fiance. Star was busy mixing drinks along with another bartender when a woman came busting into the tavern, fear written all over face. The woman made a beeline straight to Star, Mando watched as Star tensed as the woman came closer. "Whats wrong Adrina? Whats going on?"

The woman named Adrina tried to catch her breath and then said frantically, "The Empire is here. We just saw a star destroyer enter into our orbit and a ship carrying storm troopers has just landed! Star they were coming this way!" Star immediately looked at Din, here eyes filled with absolute fear. Star quickly pushed through the crowd til she reached Mando, "Mando you have to hide, if they find you here." Star's eyes brimmed with tears, "I dont know what they'll do to you."

Mando took Star's hand into his own, "I will not leave you. I will not cower and I will not surrender." Star looked at him but she knew the argument was mute and she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay, but if something happens you stay out of it unless absolutely neccessary." Mando gave her a nod and Star went back to the bar.

Five minutes later storm troopers filled into the tavern surrounding the bar, half dragging everyone off the bar and against the wall. A few minutes later four storm troopers dressed in black marched in, laser rifles at the ready to gun down anyone brave enough to make a move. Next an imperial officer of the ISB branch walked in and walked right to the bar. The officer looked directly at Star, "Hmm so the rumors are true. There is a beautiful bartender who runs a busy tavern on some backwater scughole." The way his eyes traveled up and down her body sent chills down Star's spine. It took every once of Mando's self control not to disintegrate the bastard. "One spotchka please. Oh, and tell that Mandalorian boyfriend of yours that if he makes a move, Ill kill one of the villagers." Star nearly dropped the drink and Mando stiffened.

Star finished his drink and passed to him. When she went to pull her hand away, he gripped her wrist, holding her in place. "I have a proposition Star. If you leave with me and be my wife, I wont capture, torture, and remove your Mandalorian's helmet so that he gets a full view of the township being executed for treason." He nodded his head and next thing Star knew a group of storm trooper brought Mando to the front of the store. Star bristled and glared at him, "Treason? The Empire hasnt stepped foot on Terra for 30 years. What have we done thats treasonous."

The officer took a sip of his drink and made a hand gesture. One of the stormtroopers grabbed a random citizen and brought his gun to the back of his head and shot him. There was screams and gasps of horror at the senseless act. "Talk back to me again, next time I will kill two innocents." Star looked at him with wide eyes and she looked between the now dead man, Mando, and the officer. "You and your people have harbored a fugitive person." The officer aimed his rifle at Mando. "By doing so, you have committed treason. Now, I dont want to spill anymore blood but I will. I can forget this little transgression if you go with me. Ill even let the Mando live." Now, Mando could have easily taken down the storm troopers but if he even looked like he would make a move, everyone would die. Mando would lose everything, so he behaved for now.

Star looked around the room at how frightened everyone was and the weight of having their lives hang on her decision hit like a boulder. Star couldnt bring herself to look in Mando's direction, so she looked the officer in the eye: "Ill go with you, but you have to promise to not harm anyone on this planet or destroy this planet. That you will leave Mando alone. I want it in writing." Star stood firm and the officer smirked and stood from his seat. He pulled out a datapad and wrote up the agreement and handed it over to Star to sign. Star read it over and signed it, and with a signature, Mando's life came crashing down.

Only when Star was beside the officer, did the officer lower his blaster from Din's head. The officer had only lowered the gun to shoot Mando in the abdomen. "NOOO!" Star screamed as she ran to Mando's side only to be stopped by two of the black storm troopers and a syringe lodged into her neck. Star yelled out to Mando till she succumbed to the anesthetic drug. As Star was carried out, the officer turned and looked at his squadron, "Kill them all.

Mando could feel the cold creeping in as he laid sprawled out on the tavern floor, trying and failing to keep himself from bleeding out. He could faintly hear the screams and shots being fired as Mando fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Star smiled as she held her engagement ring out in front of her. They had just got done making love and now were cuddling in their bed. "I cant believe you kept this a secret from me. You might not know this Mando but you are a horrible liar."__Mando tilted his head to look at her, "It wasnt easy. Your father isnt that good at keeping secrets."__Star placed her head on his chest and pressed her ear against his heart, "Din."__"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you." Star heard his heart skip a beat._

_"I love tou too."_

* * *

Mando awoke suddenly and sat up, quickly regretting it the moment pain pierced his head. "Whoa easy there Mando. Papa said as he gently pushed Mando back down onto the hospital bed.

Mando looked around through drowsy eyes and Papa must have noticed:"Your at the clinic, you have been in a coma for the past week or so." Mando snapped his attention to Papa, had it really been a week, "What happened to Star"

Papa looked away from him, "They took her away Mando. Star's gone.

Once Mando received the all clear a few days later, he went out to look for any sign of Star. But everytime there seemed to be a lead, it would lead to nothing, it was as if Star never existed.

* * *

**Author's note:**** So, I was listening to "Dangerously in Love" by Destiny's Child while writing this chapter. I know that was random but I was just thinking of how this song kinda reflects their love.****So here it is, the incident that pulled them apart. I wonder if I was too cruel but dont worry Baby Yoda is in the next chapter to cheer us up.**


	4. Old wounds

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anything or anyone in the Mandalorian. I only own my OC.****So we are now in present day after the events on Nevarro.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Old wounds

The Mandalorian was sitting in the pilot's seat of the Razor Crest with the Child rested in his lap. They weren't going anywhere particular and Mando still had no idea to start his search. The Child was reaching for his favorite ball so Mando unscrewed it and handed the ball to him. The child giggled and proceeded to put it in his mouth. Mando sighed, it was better than the child messing with the controls again.

Mando leaned back in his seat, he was _tired. _The events on Nevarro drained him physically and emotionally. The child looked at him worriedly and crawled on top of his beskar covered chest. The child let out a content little noise and laid down. Mando wrapped his arm around the little guy and within a few seconds they were both fast asleep.

* * *

_Star was sitting in the copilot chair and had her legs resting on Mando's lap. Star was looking out at hyperspace and Mando watched as her eyes seemed to shine in the light. "Mando, how do you feel about kids? Would you ever want one of your own?"__Mando leaned forward in thought, he never actually gave it much thought. Having children, a family, wasnt something you think about or consider when one chooses this way of life. It was dangerous, this life. "I haven't given it much thought. My way of life is no place for a kid."__Star looked at him then, "I dont know Din, I think you would make an amazing father. Your a good, honorable man. Your just a good, honorable man who has made some bad decisions."Plus I see how you are with Leon, you are amazing Din. I love you."Star leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his helmet covered cheek. Star got up to head down the ladder when Mando grabbed her hand and didn't let go, "I love you too."_

* * *

Mando was jolted awake when the beeping of a transmission cut through the silence. Luckily, the child was still fast asleep and the only noise he made were his soft snores. Mando gently picked the child up and gently put him in his makeshift pram. Mando opened the transmission and Greef Karga's holographic figure appeared.

"Hello there Mando. I know you have just left Nevarro but I just received a high priced bounty. And get this Mando, you were named by name, your actual name."

This caught Din's attention immediately, very few people knew his real name and most of them were on Nevarro. "The client has asked that you meet him personally. Dont worry Mando, he is not imperial or underworld, I checked. I'm sending the coordinates with this transmission. Be careful Mando." Holographic Greef leaned down to press a button and the transmission cut off.

Mando put in the coordinates and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was Terra. All of the memories and emotions from six years came crashing down like a tidal wave. He hadn't been back there since that night when the love of his life was ripped from him. He had lost all contact with Papa and the last he heard, Papa had sent Leon to his brother on Tatooine. Mando looked at the child and despite the pit in his stomach, he changed his course for Terra.

* * *

When Mando arrived, he landed in the same clearing he had all those years ago. The child was awake now and was excited to be able to stretch his feet. Mando picked him up and put him in a satchel. He then put the bag in front of him so he could keep an eye on the little one. This little womp rat had a bad habit of getting into trouble and Mando wanted to make sure this went as smoothly as possible.

Mando walked through the same woods on the same path he used to walk with Star. As the town came into view, Mando couldn't believe how little it had changed. You would never have thought that the empire had slaughtered a group of them. Mando walked through town and received curious stares, more of them intrigued with the adorable alien baby than him. Mando stopped in front of the tavern and as the memories flooded his mind, he faltered. What was he doing? He should be out finding the child's kind, not opening up old wounds. But before he could change his mind another thought pierced through, _what if its Star?_ Those four words motivated him to step inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the tavern was nearly vacant, a ghost of what it used to be. Then his eyes fell upon the man that gave Mando his blessing all those years ago, Papa. Upon seeing Mando, Papa waved him over to his table. Mando walked over and sat the child down on the booth next to him. Mando took a good look at Papa. Papa was a ghost of his former self, his once black full beard was now scraggly and gray. His muscles were less pronounced and his cheery demeanor was replaced with one of a grief stricken father. Like the tavern, Papa was a ghost of his former self.

There was a long silence as Papa and Mando observed the other, then Papa finally ended the silence. "I found her Mando. Star is alive."

* * *

**Author's note:****So this was a short chapter. I apologize but I've been really busy and I wanted to get this chapter out before I had no time.****The next chapter will be longer I promise. Next chapter we will get a new mission and find out what ties Mando's search for Baby Yoda's kind and for Star together. **


	5. Revelations and New Missions

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything or anyone in the Mandalorian. I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations and a new missions

Mando sat across from Papa in stunned silence. Star was alive and Papa knew where she was, but how did he know? When did he find out she was alive?

"How long have you known?"

Papa looked down at his folded hands and said in a weary tone, "A year now."

Mando glared at him through his helmet, "You waited a whole _year _to tell me she was alive and you knew where she was. Why did you wait so long?"

Papa looked up from his hands and sighed. "There are alot of things I kept from you Mando, but Im ready to tell you now. Will you hear me out?" Mando sat there unmoving and silent so Papa took that as his cue to continue.

"The empire didnt come here all those years ago because we were too friendly to a Mandalorian. They came here because Star's mother was a jedi and Star inherited her natural affinity to the force from her." Mando looked at the child then back at Papa. Mando thought back to the moments where he sustained injuries, Star would touch him, and then he felt better. Or the times where Star was almost always seemed prepared for missions, almost as if she knew was going to happen."Wait, did you say jedi? The force? Why didnt Star tell me?"

Papa sighed and wringed his hands, "because Star didnt know. Whenever Star had a vision or healed someone, we just told her that her mother's race had these natural abilities. We never mentioned the Jedi or the force to her. After the Jedi were purged, her mother left the jedi order, leaving that life behind. She didnt want Star to know about the jedi or the force just in case the empire got too close for comfort."

Papa then directed his attention to the child as he began to get restless from sitting in one place for too long. Papa got up, "Ill be right back." He then dissapeared upstairs and arrived moments later carrying some toys. He put them in front of the child and the child squealed with joy at his new presents.

"Thank you. What can you tell me about the jedi?"

Papa thought for a moment then shook his head. "Not much. I met Star's mother after she had already left the jedi order. All I know is that they can move things with their mind and that there are different levels. Padowon, Knight, Master, she never really talked about it. Oh, she also mentioned something the force. Something about her race being naturally in tune with the force. I think it's some kind of nature force, I cant really remember the details."

"Did she ever mention anything about a race like his?"

Papa shook his head and sat back down, "No, not that I can recall. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." It wasnt a lot of information but it was better than having no information.

"Its fine. I appreciate the information you gave me."

Papa nodded slowly then looked at Mando with a serious expressoon. "Mando. Im dying. I dont have much time left and I want to see my daughter before I go."

Mando looked at Papa, despite the current revelations, Papa was a good man. He opened up his home to him despite the attention it brought them. Papa entrusted him with his daughter's life. "Ill bring her home."

Papa visibly relaxed and some of the hope he lost seemed to return. He handed Mando the tracking fob, "All of the information you need is on this. Thank you Din."

Mando took the fob and as he was about to grab the child, Papa said something that hit Mando like a bomb. "Star was pregnant with your child Din." Mando whipped around and he felt anger boil up inside him. "What?"

"Star thought she was pregnant but didnt want to tell you til she was sure. Star had it confirmed that fateful day all those years ago. She wanted to surprise you and she had the whole thing planned, but she never got the chance to tell you."

Mando grabbed Papa by his collar and was mere inches from his face. It took every once of his self control not to punch him. "Why didnt you tell me? How could you keep that knowledge away from me?"

Papa looked at him in the helmet where he assumed his eyes were. "You never gave me the chance. After you recovered, you never came back and it became almost impossible to reach you. You never, not once," Papa's voice grew angry, "visited or contacted me. You weren't the only one that lost Star that night. You were not the one that had to clean the blood of your family and friends off the floor and walls. You weren't the one that had to bury them." Mando let go of Papa and grabbed the child and put him in the bag. Mando put the satchel in front of him, and as the child reached out for his new toys, Mando handed them to him.

As Mando was just about to leave the tavern, Papa grabbed his shoulder. Mando stopped and looked at his hand and then at Papa. "I'm sorry."

Mando shrugged his hand off his shoulder and looked ahead. "You should have told me." With that, Mando left and headed for his new mission. To find Star and his child.

* * *

Mando headed directly to the Razor Crest and didnt stop for anything or anyone. As soon as he was in the Razor Crest he headed for the cockpit. Mando placed the child in his usual spot, making sure he had his toys. The little womp rat could get in a lot of trouble when he was bored. Despite how pissed off Mando was towards Papa, he was grateful for the toys.

Mando plugged the coordinates into his navigation system and left Terra. As the razor crest entered hyper drive, Mando put it in auto pilot. The child was making his toys float with his mind and he couldn't help but think about the fact he had a biological child. He wandered if Star had a boy or a girl and what their personality would be like. If they would be able to move things with their mind like the child could.

Mando reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he had given Star six years. Soon his clan of two will become a clan of four.

* * *

**Author's note:****Sorry for taking so long to update and for another short chapter. Between 2 jobs and school, I barely have to time to think.****Thank you for all the love and support!!!**


	6. Reunions

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything or anyone in the Mandalorian. I only own my OC.**

**I also want to thank you guys for the love and support again. Thank you for all the positive feedback. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunion

_The room was dark, at least Mando thought he was in a room. The inky blackness revealed nothing, the only noise came from his modulated breathing. He roamed the space looking for anything of substance but found nothing. It was as if he was in a void. Alarmed by a scream that pierced through the darkness, he turned sharply towards the noise. Wait, he knew that voice. Star? He looked around frantically, calling out her name til suddenly something grabbed his hand tightly. As he looked down at the hand, the room morphed into a birthing room and the person holding his hand was Star. She was__ in labor_.

_"Aah. No, I cant give birth yet! The father isnt here. Din is not here!" Star screamed, sweat dripping down her body as she tried to fight through the pain. "Please, I cant-I cant do this without him here." Star was sobbing now._

_A tall, dark man was standing beside her, wiping the sweat from her brow "Star you cant wait any longer. Din is dead and if you dont give birth now, your children will lose both their parents._"

Star looked at him with her tear soaked eyes, and sighed, "Okay. Okay."

_"Star! I'm here, Im right here. I'm not dead." Mando could feel his own panic rising, and it only grew when he tried to squeeze her hand and his fingers went right through hers. "Star!" Mando screamed as the image began to disappear._

* * *

"No!" Mando yelled as he bolted awake, startling not only himself but the child as well. Din was drenched in sweat and he tried to calm himself when he heard the cries from the makeshift pram. He took deep breaths to calm himself and went over to the child. The child was crying and his big eyes were wet with tears. The child had sensed Mando's distress and the scream was what broke the dam of tears. Mando gently picked up the child and rocked and bounced him lightly as he paced the floor. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay, it was just a nightmare." The child curled in closer to Mando's chest and Mando sighed and sat in the pilot's chair. The child stayed awake until Din's heart rate leveled out, satisfied, the child slowly drifted back to sleep.

Din checked their course, careful not to wake the little one. "Still on course." He sat back in his chair, rubbing the child's small back soothingly. _What the hell was that? It felt so vivid, almost like __I was there with her. _Mando wandered to himself, _did this have to do with this force? _He checked their course once again, they were close, and Mando started to feel nervous.

People always said Mando was a little paranoid, Star used to tease him about it all the time. Granted, when it came to bounty hunting, not a lot of targets made him nervous. But he was about to see his fiance and mother to his child or children. They haven't seen each other for six years, and if the dream was any indication, Star thought he was dead. What is he going to say? What will she say? Will Star look at him with the love she did all those years ago? There are too many variables and Mando did not enjoy uncertainty. He shook his head, theres no point dwelling on it now, whatever happens, happens.

* * *

The planet that Star was supposedly on was a small swamp like planet. Kind of like Sorgan but had more swamps and less populated. According to the information Papa gave him, Star was hiding out on the outskirts of a small village. The village was located towards the middle of the planet and Mando landed in a clearing about two miles north of the village.

Apparently an old acquaintance of Papa's swore he saw Star here. Plus he heard that a beautiful healer lived in the woods surrounding the village. The healer had saved the village leader from a deadly ailment and ever since, she's been the village doctor. According to Papa's notes, outsiders weren't exactly welcomed to the village much less allowed to see the healer. In the rare instances that she did enter the village, she was always surrounded by four guards. She also kept her face hidden as much as possible. Papa's acquaintance just so happened to catch a glimpse when a gust of wind knocked back her hood. Mando just hoped that Papa's informant was reliable.

Mando loaded up his supplies and found himself triple checking his armor. He had to make sure he looked good, if the information was accurate, Mando was about to meet his love again. He couldn't let anything go unchecked or go wrong. He put the child in his pram and set it to follow him. Mando looked at the child, "Now. I want you to be on your best behavior, understand? "

The child cocked his head and babbled. Mando sighed, "Who am I kidding? The moment the ladies see you, they will fall apart."

When the ramp lowered and revealed the field, the child and Mando were greeted by two women and two men. The older women had a scar across her left eye and from her position at the front, Mando assumed she was the leader. The older woman looked him up and down then at the child. "Are you Mandalorian or just a guy wearing Mandalorian armor?"

"I am Mandalorian."

The leader squinted her eyes and looked him over one more time. "Follow me. I will send men with you later to retrieve your things." She turned to leave and began to walk back towards the woods, her entourage followed closely behind.

Mando didnt move at first, she noticed this and without faltering she said, "your here to see the healer right? If you dont come now, you will not be welcomed again." Mando sighed and followed her, the ramp closing after him.

* * *

The child was taking in his new surroundings and the new people. Mando was occupied with making sure the child didnt jump out his pram and try to catch the frogs jumping along the path. They walked til they came upon a tall gate that had tall spiked walls extending on either side. At the sight of the group, guards at the top of the wall quickly opened the gates. Once they entered into the village, the gates were closed immediately and two more guards arrived behind Mando. He did not like this, but he would play along for now.

The leader stopped in front of a large tent in the middle of the village. "Alright." She turned and faced Mando. "You and the child, follow me. Inside the tent, you will meet with one of the healer's guards. He will ask you some questions, and then he will take you to the healer."

Mando nodded, the group dispersed and the leader entered the tent, Mando followed close behind.

In the middle of the tent stood a large, tall, dark man. He was so tall in fact that Mando had to look up just to see his face. The man looked at him with suspicion, he walked around Mando, inspecting every inch of him. He stopped in front Mando and said with a deep voice, "Stay here. Dont move." The man left the tent and Mando could faintly hear a conversation.The man was only gone for a few minutes when he reemerged but with another man that looked near identical to him. "The healer would like to see you now. Follow us."

Mando followed them to a speeder, "get in." Mando and the child climbed inside the speeder and the second man sat in front of them. The first man drove the speeder and Mando was once again greeted with the scenery of trees passing by. They rode along the path for a good two hours before any form of structure was seen. The speeder was stopped at the bottom of wooden steps that led up to a large, two story cabin.

Mando and the child got off the speedster and followed the lead man up the stairs while the other trailed behind them. The lead man opened the front door for them and led them to a small bar that was located off the kitchen. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He then dissapeared around the corner and Mando was left with the second man. A few minutes later the first man reemerged and addressed the second man, "Go back to your post. I'll handle this from here." The second man left and Mando was face to face with the lead man.

"Listen here Mando. I want you to remain at least six feet from her at all times. I would usually ask for weapons but I've been informed that it's a part of your religion." The man sneered. "I dont trust you, at least not yet. Make one wrong move, your dead."

Mando stood firm, "I understand." The lead man nodded and beckoned for them to follow.

* * *

They stopped in the living room and out on the balcony, through some white curtains, Mando could make out the figure of a woman. When the wind blew just right, he caught sight of golden tan skin or long dark curls. He found himself holding his breath as the lead man walked onto the balcony and whispered something to the woman. The woman said something he couldn't hear and then she emerged.

Mando would have let out a breath if she hadn't taken his breath away. The world seemed to slow and come to a stop as she made her way to him. "Star." He reached up and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. Star leaned into his touch. Star brought her hand to his, tears forming in her eyes. "Din. This isnt another dream, is it?"

"No, I'm here." Star traced the lines of his beskar armor and ran her hands softly over is signet. Din ran his hands through her hair, both lost in their own shared world until a small babble caught their attention. The child was looking at Star with his hands outstretched in the universal sign that he wanted to be held.

Star walked over to him and picked him up, "Hello there. You are such a handsome little guy aren't you?" She gave his tummy a little tickle and the child erupted with giggles. "Is he your foundling?"

"Yes." Star walked over to Mando, cradling the child in her arms. "Looks like a lot has happened in the six years we've been apart."Star turned to the lead man, "Kaelyn, can you get lunch on the table? I'm sure that our guest starving and knowing Mando here, he has been surviving off of ration bars." Kaelyn gave Mando one last look before going into the kitchen.

"So, are you two together?" Mando asked.

Star bursted with giggles, "You dont have to worry about that Din. Even if I did like Kaelyn, he prefers men." Mando sighed and she erupted with more laughter at his reaction. "You have not changed at all."

As she handed the child to Mando, two children bursted into the room, "Mommy we're back!!" They ran to Star giving her a big hug. Star glanced at Mando as she hugged them back, "Children we have guests. Remember your manners. Introduce yourselves."

"Sorry mommy." They turned and looked up at Mando, they were twins, one boy and one girl. The boy hid slightly behind Star while the girl outstretched her hand.

"Hello, my name is Amelia, I'm 6 years old. Over there is my little brother, Din Junior, but he goes by DJ for short. He's a little shy." Mando heard DJ mutter that she was only 5 minutes older.

Mando took her hand and shook it. Star got down to her children's level. "Kids, remember the stories I would tell you about your real father. About the Mandalorians?" The twins nodded. "Well, I want you to meet your father. Din Djarin."

* * *

**Author's note:****Okay I finally got this chapter done. So there it is, Star had twins. I hope everyone is being safe out there!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mandalorian or any characters in The Mandalorian. I only own my OCs.**

**Thank you for all the love and support as always.**

* * *

The twins had their mother's golden brown skin but inherited both of their parents dark curly hair. They both had Star's light brown eyes but DJ's eyes were a little darker than Amelia's eyes.

Amelia looked her father up and down, confusion written all over her face. "Mommy. You said daddy was dead, and you said that when someone dies, they dont come back." Amelia's face went from confusion to a look of awe and excitement. Amelia exclaimed "Wait, can Mandolorian's die and come back to life!?That is so cool!!"

Star had to hold back from facepalming,of course she would say that.

Mando sighed, "Actually-" he was just about to explain when Star gave him a look that said, just go with it, so he went with it. "Yes. I came back to life." By then Amelia's attention was now directed to the small green child that was in her father's arms.

"Who's that?" Amelia looked at the child then at her mother. "He is so cute! Can we play with him?"

"He is your father's foundling, from now on, this child is your brother. You will have to look after him like you do with DJ. DJ, your a big brother now." By now DJ had fully appeared from behind Star to get a good look at their new "brother." He looked up at his mom and gave her a nod. The child grew restless in Mando's arms so he set him down on the ground. As soon as his little feet hit the floor, Amelia was right there and her brother close behind. At that moment, Kaelyn reappeared, "second meal is ready."

Amelia reached out and gently grabbed the child's hand, "come on! You will love uncle Kaelyn's cooking. It's the best. Come on mommy and daddy, what are you waiting for?" Mando thought his heart would burst when Amelia called him daddy. Star smiled at Din and said, "You guys go in first, I want to talk to your father for a few minutes." Amelia and DJ led the child into the dining room, leaving Mando and Star alone in the living room.

Star sighed, "sorry about the ambush Din. I know that was a lot to take in, especially with Amelia's enthusiasm." Star placed her hand over Din's beskar covered heart. "I've missed you so much and there are so many things we have to discuss. But we can not talk about _him_ in front of the children."Star looked up at Din. "They have been through so much. I finally found them a safe, stable place. They got to meet you, their father. I dont need unpleasant memories resurfacing here."

Mando gently gripped her hand, "I promise. We can fill in the blanks when we get a chance to be alone." Star nodded and put on a smile to try to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, I know you must be hungry for some real food Mando. Knowing you, you have been living off of those dry ration bars again. Plus, Kaelyn's cooking is the best." Star led Mando into the dining room. The dining had a large, circular, wood table that sat ten people. On the left side of the table sat the twins with the child nestled in between them in a high chair. Kaelyn was standing behind the chair at the head of the table. Kaelyn pulled out the chair for Star to sit and motioned for Mando sit next to Star on the right side.

The food smelled and looked delicious. DJ was feeding the child small pieces of meat and Amelia giggled every time his big ears would move. Star passed Din some broth and put a straw in it so that Din didnt have to miss out. "So kids, why dont you tell your father about your hunting trip with Luca. I'm sure he would love to hear it."

"DJ shot down his first grinjer! Shot him right in between the eyes." Amelia beamed, eyes filled with pride as she faced her brother. "We also caught tons of fish."

Mando looked at DJ, "You shot down a grinjer all by yourself? What weapon did you use?"

DJ answered quietly, "A snipe."

Star looked at DJ and said with pride, "DJ is an amazing shot, just like his father. Amelia is amazing too, especially with her daggers and bow and arrows."

Mando looked at Star, "How long have you been training them?"

"Two years now. They have grown so much but they still have a long way to go. You know Din, maybe you can show them some of your moves. They have only heard stories, it would be good for them to see a Mandalorian in action for real."

"I dont know. Do you think they can handle it?"

Star smirked and said, "Amelia. DJ. Do you think you can handle a training session with your father? He is an experienced warrior and a seasoned fighter."

Amelia put her fist in the air with vigor, "Yes! DJ and I can handle anything. Please dad, let us train with you. Please!"

Mando sighed, "Okay but you have to listen to me and follow my orders the whole time. Understand?" Amelia and DJ gave him a firm nod. "We can train tomorrow morning."

* * *

After second meal, the twins took the child outside to play with Kaelyn watching close by. Mando was helping Star clean up the table and dishes. As Star washed the dishes and passed them to Din to dry, Din asked, "What happened to _him_? I notice _he's _not around."

Star stopped washing a dish and looked out the window to the kids playing then she said, "I killed him. He hurt the twins and I saw red. So much built up anger and hatred just released from me. Seeing them hurt and bleeding, I just lost it." She gripped the dish, "So in a flash of pure hatred, I force choked him to death." The dish shattered in her hands and she cursed.

"Dont move." Din gently put her hands underneath the running water of the faucet. "Wheres your med kit?"

"In that cabinet, bottom shelf." Mando grabbed the med kit and returned moments later. He removed her hands from the faucet and led her to sit at the table. Din sat in front of her and began taking the pieces of glass out of her hand.

"What happened after you killed him? How did you escape?"

"Kaelyn and his brothers helped. You probably noticed how my four guards look and sound identical, well they are clones, ex-imperial stormtroopers to be exact. They were assigned to me and the kids to keep us "protected" and "safe" but I knew better. They were there to make sure we didnt make any undesirable moves. Anyway, long story short, I saved them from being killed and took out their mind control devices. Gave them actual names instead of numbers and treated them as if they were my brothers. In return, they gave me their devotion. Kaelyn was the one who delivered the twins, if it wasnt for him, I would not be here today."

Mando took out the last shard and disinfected the wounds and bound her hand. "I owe him my thanks. You mentioned that you force choked _him._ So you killed him with your mind?" Star nodded. "The child, I've seen him do the same and other things with his mind. The child has lifted a mud horn in the air, healed Greef Karga, and he has stopped flames from a flame thrower."

Star looked out the window at the children, "Him? He's just a toddler. I mean the twins can do things with their mind so it wouldn't be a stretch that the child could too. But from what you have told me, some of those abilities are very advanced. Only Jedi masters or those who are extremely force sensitive can do things like heal people."

"The twins can move things with their mind? What else can you tell me about these sorcerers?"

Star shrugged, "All of this is still new to me. A lot of the information I gathered was from data I stole from the Empire's archives."

"You stole records from the Empire?"

"I have my ways." Star smirked. "Enough about the Empire, Din" Star ran her unbandaged hand across the beskar armor, "you look real sexy in this new beaker armor. Though, I wouldnt mind seeing you out of it." Star was giving him _that_ look, Din knew and loved that look.

"What about the kids? Wont they walk in on us?"

"Dont worry about them, Kaelyn will keep them occupied for awhile." Star stood and grabbed Din's hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

**A****uthor's note: Shout**** out to Love.Fiction.2020 and Kaia for the reviews on chapter 6. **

**Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy with school and work.**

**I hope everyone is safe and sound!!!!**


	8. Family Matters

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything or anyone in the Mandalorian. I only own my OCs.

Again, thank you for the continued love and support. I'm sorry for the long pauses in between updates but I will try to update more regularly.

* * *

The moment the bedroom door was shut and locked, Star started to take off Din's armor (except for his helmet of course)as he unzipped her dress. As he began to pull the dress down past her shoulders, he froze and Star followed suit, "what's wrong?"

Din slowly lowered the rest of her dress, as the dress slipped past her shoulders and down her back, it exposed several deep scars across her entire back. It looked as if someone had either whipped her or slashed her up with a knife. Din sucked in his breath, fury coursing through him. "Did _he _do this to you? What happened?"

Star stood still and quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath, "_He_ found out that I was telling the twins that _he_ was not their father. That the Empire was filled with bad people and we must never become those bad people. That they must be honorable like their real father, like a Mandalorian. So, to make an example of what happens when you disobey him. He had me punished in front of Kaelyn and his brothers and he made our children watch. He made them watch as he latched out at me." Star hugged herself, "then he said that if I disobeyed him again, that my children would be next. So, I played nice until I killed him."

"I should have been there, I should have found you. I am a Mandalorian and I failed you, I failed my family." Mando ran his hand over his helmeted head and looked away from her. "I gave up on you, every lead I got turned out to be either a dead end or false information. After awhile, it just got easier to distract myself with other missions. It got easier to make myself think you were dead. How can you tell our kids that I am honorable when I let this happen to my family?"

Star turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "because you are an honorable man, Din. You saved my village and you saved that child's life. What happened in the past is in the past, what matters now is the present and the future." She brought his helmeted head to hers, "I loved you in the past, I love you now, and I will always love you. Your a good man and you will be an even greater father. This is the way."

"This is the way."

Star rested her ear against his heart and said, "I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk. Maybe we can hold off on the love making and catch up." She sat at the edge of her bed and patted the space next to her. Din sat beside her and filled her in on his recent adventures with the Child.

When Mando was done, Star sat silently for a moment then asked, "So that toddler is 50 years old. 50? Well he certainly is the cutest 50 year old I have ever met. I would like to meet this Cara Dune in person Din. She sounds like a good time and any friend of yours is a friend of mine. There are some things that seem peculiar though."

"Like what?"

"Din. Are you sure Gideon is dead? I mean, you didn't stay and go back to the crash site so there is a possibility that he survived. Plus, from what you have told me, there was no explosion. What does he want with the child? Who was guarding the child and taking care of him for the past 50 years? What does the Empire want with the child? There are too many unanswered questions."

"I do not have the answers at this time, but I will find out. I saw Gideon's ship go down and there is a very small chance that he did survive. If he did survive, I will protect you and the kids, I promise."

Star stood and walked to the window to watch the children play again. "Din, I trust you wholeheartedly and I know you will protect us but I am still worried for our children including the little one. Back when we were under the control of the Empire, I found out their plans for the twins and I. They wanted to brings us over to the dark side. They thought if they broke me down enough, I would submit to them, to their temptations. Then, I could lead the children down the same path. But, as you can see, that did not happen. I'm worried that they are trying to do the same to the child."

"The dark side? Can you explain this to me? What else can you tell me about the sorcerers?" Mando asked.

"From the tales my mother used to tell me, there were these sorcerers that turned to dark side. I think she called them Siths. Unlike Jedi, Siths are force sensitive folk that fall for the temptations of the dark side. Siths are hungry for power and will take down anyone that gets in their way, including children. They are murderers. Jedi can turn into Siths or fall to the darkside when negative emotions take over. That's why a lot of Jedi aren't married or have kids. If something were to happen to their family then hatred could seep in. Is this making any sense?"

"Yes."

Star sighed with relief, "Good because this is a lot of information to take in all at once. I don't want to overload your brain." Changing the subject Star asked, "So did someone send you or did you find me yourself?"

"I was sent by your father, he was able to locate you." Mando placed his hand on her shoulder."Star, I have some bad news, Papa is dying. He sent me to bring you and the kids back to Terra."

Star looked up into the expressionless helmet. "What? Are you serious?" Mando nodded and he watched as Star's expression went from disbelief to anger and settled on sadness. Star gripped the hand on her shoulder, "We leave at first light tomorrow. We have to get to Terra as soon as possible." Mando saw the tears form in her eyes as she said quietly "he could be dead by now."

Star wiped away her tears and walked over to a com on the wall, "Dre, tell the boys to meet me in the living room in 30 minutes. We have things to discuss."

"Roger that."

Star left her room with Mando following right behind her as she called outside. "Kaelyn, bring the kids inside, I have an announcement to make as soon as the guys get here."

The twins pouted and Amelia asked, "Oh, just a little longer Mom and Uncle Kaelyn? Please? We were having so much fun."

Kaelyn picked up the little one, "Sorry Amelia but your mom said it's time to come inside and your mom's word is final." The kids begrudgingly followed Kaelyn inside.

* * *

The twins were sitting on the couch with the child in between them, currently being occupied by a teddy wookie. Kaelyn and his two clone brothers, Dre, and Izo occupied the other couch. Star stood at the front of the room with Mando by her side. The fourth brother, Luca walked in with a very pregnant woman, "I hope you dont mind that Tara joins us." He helped her down on to the couch.

Star smiled at Tara, "Of course not, she is always welcome. How are you today?"

Tara rubbed her belly, "Ready to get this baby out of me."

"Try having two babies at one time. Anyway, I called you guys here for a couple of reasons. First I wanted to formally introduce Mando, my lost love from six years ago, my children's father, and the new addition to our family."She gestured to the child. "Secondly, I just got some bad news about my father, Papa. He is very sick and I need to be there, so the kids and I will be leaving with Mando tomorrow to go see my father."

Kaelyn stood and gestured angrily at Mando, "Your going to leave with him? Without us? Star. I know he is the one you fell in love with six years ago but people change. How do we know we can trust him?"

Luca stood next to his brother, "I have to agree with Kaelyn. We do not know this stranger. If you go, we all go." The brothers nodded in agreement.

Tara looked at Star with concern and gripped Luca's hand, "Your supposed to deliver our baby. I-I dont want to give birth without you or Luca. You cant leave now."

Star asked firmly, "Do you trust me?"

Everyone unanimously answered, "Yes."

"Then you will trust my judgement. Mando may have changed a little in the past six years but he is still a good, honorable man. He saved a child from the Empire. Besides, Luca your married and expecting your first child any day now. You do not want to miss the birth of your first child. Tara, you are strong. Luca will be there and the Village Leader has experience with births. Dre, Izo, you guys have important jobs here in the village that need you. You guys cant go, I'm sorry."

Kaelyn sighed, "Your right, my brothers may not be able to go but I can. The only things that bind me here are you and the children. Where ever you go, I follow."

"Okay. Kaelyn will join us. We leave at first light tomorrow. Izo. Dre. Please gather supplies for our trip, including weapons. Luca I need you send a message to the Village Leader. Tara you will stay and rest, you and Luca can have the guest room." She placed a data chit in Luca's hand. "Luca, if you could gather the twins' school work, I dont know how long we might be gone. Mando and I will help the kids pack. We will all meet back here for dinner. Disperse.

On command, the brothers sought to their tasks. Star helped Tara up and walked with her to the guest room, leaving Mando alone with the kids. Amelia was the first to speak, "grandpapa is sick? Mommy's going to be sad." The child's ears flopped downward at the drop in Amelia's mood. DJ then quietly said, "Dad. We should do something to cheer mommy up. Mommy likes flowers and when we draw for her."

Amelia's mood increased as she jumped off the couch, "I know where we can get flowers! Come on!" She grabbed Mando's hand and started to lead him out the back door when Star entered the room.

"Amelia. Where are you taking your father? It's getting late."

Amelia gave her mom a big toothy grin, "it's a secret mommy."

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Mando put his hand up, "They'll be fine. I'll stay with them."

"Are you sure?" Mando nodded and Star sighed. "Okay but the child stays with me. I think all of the play time has made him tired." The child was trying to keep his eyes open but it was obvious that he was tired. Star picked him up and gently wrapped him in a soft blanket. Din watched as she gently rocked him and softly sang him a lullaby. He felt a pain in his heart as realization struck him like lightning.He has missed all of the twins' firsts, their first words, first steps, and even their first smile.

Din was distracted from his thoughts by Amelia's firm pull of his arm, she was surprisingly strong for a six year old. As soon as they were outside, Amelia smiled up at her dad, "Okay dad. There is a field filled with purple flowers. Purple is mommy's favorite color. Um, Dad? Can you carry me on your shoulders?" Din looked into her big puppy dog eyes and sighed, he would have to learn to resist that in the future. He lowered himself to allow Amelia to climb on his shoulders and she let a squeal of excitement. Amelia was surprisingly light and Mando had no problem carrying her, "Hold on, tight and dont move too much. I dont want you to fall." Amelia nodded and said okay. With that they were off to the field.

DJ held Din's hand and led them through the woods as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. The whole while, Amelia told stories of their adventures and their training. Amelia always boasted about her brother and DJ would quietly boast about his sister. Their current story was about their latest hunting trip when they finally made it to the field of purple flowers. Amelia climbed off her dad and ran forward and began to gather the best flowers she could find.

Din made a move to follow when DJ tugged on his pant leg, "It will break mommy and Amelia's heart if you leave. They will cry, and I don't want mommy to cry anymore. So, don't die again, I wont forgive you if you make them cry again."

Din looked down at DJ, he was mature for his age and reminded Din of himself, "I'm not going anywhere" Mando said. DJ nodded and as Amelia called out to him, he ran over to her. After showing DJ her bouquet of flowers, Amelia brought it over to Din for his approval. "She will love them."

* * *

When they arrived back at the cottage, the sun was just starting to set. Star was sitting in a rocking chair on the back porch, the child bouncing happily on her knee while she made a toy float in front of him. As she gave him the toy, Din and the kids reemerged from the woods. Amelia ran over to her mother, "We have a surprise for you!"

Star smiled, "Really? What kind of surprise?" Mando walked up to her and presented her with the bouquet of flowers. Star's smile grew wider as she took the flowers, "thank you."

"The kids helped me pick them out."

Star looked got down to the kids' level and said,"Did you guys have fun with your father?" Both of them nodded their heads."Im glad. Now I want you two to take the little one and go wash up for dinner. Everyone will be joining us tonight. Your uncles, Auntie Aliyah, and Auntie Tara will all be here tonight for dinner so I want everyone on their best behavior." DJ and Amelia both said yes ma'am, Amelia held the little child's hand, and headed inside.

Star walked over to a vase resting on a small wooden table and placed the flowers inside. "You know Din, we should really give the child a name. We cant keep calling him little one or the child forever. Unless your worried about giving him a name." Star gave Din a knowing look, she could always read him like a book, even behind his cold armor.

"I don't want us to get too overly attached to him, eventually he will go back to his own kind, or the sorcerers." Star gently placed her hand on his beskar covered heart. "I think we already are "overly attached," Din. I know that the Armorer gave you this mission but maybe his place is with you. It will break his heart to be separated from you, just as it broke mine. I think that it will break your heart if that day comes."

Mando sighed, "I have to reunite him, this is my mission. This is the way."

Star couldnt help but laugh a little at his response, "your still as stubborn as I remember. How about I give him a name and you can choose to either call him by his new name or continue to call him the child. Its up to you."

Mando crossed his arms over his chest, "that would make me look like a womp rat. You calling him by his new name and I continue to call him the child."

Star smirked and headed for the door, "I know. I guess you will just have to call him by his new name, if you dont want to be a womp rat."

Mando followed her inside, "you did that on purpose." Star just shrugged and they entered the dining room where everyone was waiting.

* * *

The night was filled with merriment and stories about everyone's adventures. Mando was formally introduced to Aliyah, the village chief, and to the clone brothers. The twins even got to share their own adventures they had with Luca and Kaelyn. Star constantly boasted about Din and her kids with absolute love and joy. The small gathering lasted a few hours before Star stood, and everyone else followed suit.

"It was great to see us all together again like this before we depart tomorrow. My family and I might not be back for awhile so Im glad we could all meet together before we leave. In my absence, Dre and Izo will be in charge of the clinic. Chief Aliyah has the most experience with births so she will be in charge of the women's section of the clinic. Kaelyn and I are only a transmission away if an emergency emerges. Please only contact us if there is an emergency. That's all for now. You are dismissed." The brothers,except for Kaelyn, and Chief Aliyah, and Tara all left giving Star hugs and well wishes on the way.

Kaelyn began to clear the table as Star looked over at the children, "Its time for your bathes then its off to bed. DJ why don't you get some of your old bath toys for the little one while I draw your bathes."

DJ gave his mom a small salute and ran upstairs to accomplish his new mission. Star picked up the child and headed upstairs with Amelia following close behind, leaving Mando alone with Kaelyn.

Kaelyn handed Mando a large plate of food, "I noticed you didn't eat so I prepared you a plate to eat in private."

Mando thanked Kaelyn and took the plate from him. Kaelyn went back to his work and as he grabbed the last cup he said, "she used to cry when ever something reminded her of you and on the anniversary of your "death" she would cry herself to sleep. The only thing that could ever cheer her up those days were Din and Amelia." Kaelyn looked at Mando as if he was staring at his very soul. "Star had finally come to terms that the man she loved was gone, but then, you show up out of the blue. Bringing all those feelings back up to the surface. I will respect you because you are the father of her children, but it will take time for me to trust you." With that, Kaelyn disappeared into the kitchen leaving Mando alone in the the dining room.

Mando decided that it would probably be better if he was not in the room when Kaelyn came back and headed upstairs. As he climbed the steps he could hear the child giggling and babbling and followed the sound. Currently, he was in a bubble bath with DJ playing around with a small ball and the bubbles. "You boys better be washing yourselves in there!" Din heard Star call out from further down the hall. Din followed her voice to the other bathroom where she was currently washing Amelia's hair. Star smiled and look up at Din, "Oh thank the maker your up here." Star handed Din a small baby brush, comb, and a normal brush. "Can you go make sure those two womp rats actually wash themselves instead of just playing please. When you wash DJ's hair make sure that after you shampoo it, you condition it really well. Comb out his hair then rinse the conditioner out. If we don't comb his hair while its conditioned, it is unmanageable."

Mando took the supplies from her, "I don't know. Maybe, they should wait for you." Star rinsed Amelia's hair, "Mando. You are a Mandalorian. I think you can handle washing a little boy's hair." Mando sighed and went to the other bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he nearly slipped on the large amount of bubbles and water on the ground. How did a toddler and a little six year old child make such a huge mess? "What is going on in here?"

The child and DJ stopped giggling and looked at Mando with the look all kids give when they know they've been caught. Mando took off his gloves and kneeled down beside the tub. "Try to keep the bubbles and water inside the tub next time. Someone could have slipped and hurt themselves. Understand?" DJ nodded and the child mimicked his new brother's movement. Mando proceeded to bathe the two mischievous boys leaving him nearly soaked to the bone. After the boys were thoroughly rinsed off, Star, with Amelia right behind her, came in with three towels. Star nearly doubled over with laughter when she saw the very wet and very annoyed Mando.

Star tossed Mando and DJ a towel and wrapped the small one in one. "DJ. Amelia. You two go get dressed and get into bed please. I'll be right there to tuck you in." Amelia gave her mom a salute and headed for her room with DJ trailing behind. Star then took the child with her to her bedroom. "I set up his crib in our room, I hope you don't mind." She then laid him down on the bed and dressed him up in a light blue robe similar to the one he was wearing when they arrived. Star smiled as she lifted the child into her arms, cradling him. She let the child grip at her fingers as she said, "this used to be DJ's when he was a toddler. The one that the child was wearing seemed a little tattered so he can wear DJ's old clothes til I fix his robe up. I can make him some new clothes later." Star handed the child over to him, "I'm going to go tuck in the twins. Give them their good night kisses."

Mando watched her leave the room and was surprised when he heard soft snores coming from the child. _How does she get him to sleep so easily? _Mando thought as he laid him down in the crib next to their bed. Mando began to take off his armor as Star reentered the room. Star changed into a short and white night gown. When Din had finished taking off his armor, except for his helmet, Star turned off the lights and slipped on her eye mask. Din took off his helmet and placed on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Din."

"Goodnight Star."

* * *

**Author's note:****I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. School and work took over and left me very little extra time. So, I made this chapter longer than what I usually put out.**


	9. Update

Dear readers,

I just wanted to update you guys on the current status of Mando's Star. I am still working on this story but I have reached a serious writers block. Along with the writers block, this summer semester has been a killer and work does not help. I promise I have not abandoned this story. Thank you again for your patience, love, and support.

Sincerely, Jadexd53


	10. Terrabound

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Mandalorian. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 9: Terra bound

Mando was currently carrying a very tired Amelia on his back after Amelia insisted she was way too tired to walk to the speeder on her own. Even though the speeder was only a few feet away from the cabin. Star had the half-asleep child in the pram following close behind them and DJ was holding his mother's hand. DJ was trying his best not to look tired but Mando could tell he was just trying not to fall asleep standing. Kaelyn took up the rear, carrying whatever they forgot to pack the night before.

Mando put Amelia down on to the speeder and helped Star into the speeder. Star took the child out of his pram and put him next to Amelia just as Kaelyn lifted DJ into the speeder. Kaelyn sat in the driver's seat and asked, "Everyone ready?" Star gave him a thumbs up and they headed off to the razor crest. On their way to the razor crest, Amelia had fallen back asleep and was using Mando's side as a pillow. DJ rested against his mother and eventually succumbed to his drowsiness. The child was too busy taking in the new sights and sounds to sleep.

Star put her arm around DJ while Mando put a soft blanket between his cold armor and Amelia's sleeping form. Breaking the silence, Star spoke one word, "Aksel."

Mando turned his head to face her, "What?"

Star looked at him and said, "Aksel. I think we should name the child Aksel. It means "peace of the father" in my mother's native tongue. I think it fits him because he has brought peace to your heart."

"Constantly having to look over our shoulders does not sound very peaceful to me." Mando said, then added, "but I like it." Star beamed and would've hugged Din right then and there if she did not have a sleeping child on her.

* * *

By the time the Razor Crest came to view through the trees, the sky was filled with the blues and purples of twilight. The twins were wide awake now and occupying Aksel with small toys that they had brought along. As they got closer to the edge of the forest, more the razor crest appeared, catching Amelia's attention. Amelia tugged on DJ's sleeve and said, "DJ look! Its the Razor Crest from the stories."

DJ looked up at the ship and tilted his head, "I thought it would be bigger. And shinier." Amelia looked at him with shock and asked, "Aren't you excited DJ? That ship is the Razor Crest that mommy and daddy had all of those cool adventures on. Sure, it looks a little old, but it belongs to our daddy, the Mandalorian." DJ just shrugged and continued playing with Aksel.

Kaelyn parked the speeder a few feet from the hangar doors. As soon as the speeder came to a full stop, Amelia jumped out, happy to finally be able to stretch her legs. It didn't take long for DJ to follow his sister's lead as he climbed out of the speeder with Aksel. As Mando helped Star out of the speeder, Star told her children firmly, "Hey. Stay close to the Razor Crest and watch Aksel. Do not wander off. Do you understand me?" The twins unanimously said yes ma'am and continued their impromptu game of tag.

Star sighed and looked at Mando, "I want to apologize in advance for those two, especially Amelia. They are going to be a hand full during this trip, especially being in close quarters for this long."

Mando lowered the hangar doors and said, "Aksel can be hand full too, don't let his cuteness deceive you. I cant leave him alone for a second without him getting into trouble." Star giggled and said, "Well hopefully with three adults here to watch them, they wont get into too much trouble."

* * *

While Kaelyn and Mando were busy loading up the Razor Crest, Star set up a campfire and was roasting a wild boar that they had hunted down earlier. After checking that the boar was ready, she called everyone over for dinner. As they all sat around the fire, Amelia looked over at her mom and asked, "Mommy, can you tell us one of your stories?"

Star placed her finished plate on the ground and asked, "Well which one do you want hear?" Amelia rubbed her chin as if in deep thought til a smile spread across her face. "I want to hear the story of how you and dad met."

Star smiled and started her story.

"It all started with a bounty." Star gently gripped Mando's knee. "I had never met a Mandalorian before. So, imagine how excited I was when this sexy Mandalorian sits at my bar, but your father was on a mission. He was after a really bad man, so to get closer to him, I decided to help him. As we worked more and more together, our relationship grew and together we saved my village. As we started to go off on more and more missions together, my love for him grew with each one." A small smile crossed her face at the memories of their past, of the missions and adventures. Exploring each other physically, emotionally, and mentally and slowly breaking down our walls to let the other in.

"Aw, that is so romantic. Kicking butt, taking names." Amelia jumped up from where she was seated and struck the air. "Our parents' story is filled with love, adventure, and drama, making it the best story ever!" Amelia said excitingly, her eyes filled with adoration for her parents. DJ sighed and face-palmed, his sister gets excited way too easily. Frankly, the reason he was so calm was probably because his twin was just so energetic. Amelia always tried to look on the bright side and she was so positive, even when they were under the Empire's control. Even though it confused DJ, he appreciates her positivity. Without Amelia, DJ doesn't know what would have happened to him.

DJ was brought out of his thoughts when his mother began speaking again. "Okay my elsklings, your father is going to lay down some ground rules. Make sure you pay attention please. Especially you Amelia." Star made eye contact with Amelia and Amelia sat down next to her brother.

Mando faced the children and said, "Okay first rule is, do not touch anything without your mother, Kaelyn, or I's permission. There are things in the Razor Crest not meant for children and you could get hurt. Second rule, you are not allowed in the cockpit by yourselves. Understand?" The twins simultaneously said understood. Satisfied, Mando gestured for the twins to follow him into the Razor Crest. Star picked up Aksel and followed them inside, leaving Kaelyn to put out the fire.

As soon as they were inside, the twins took in everything they saw. Sure, the twins had been in much better ships but this was their father's ship, it was legendary. Star handed Aksel to Mando and watched as they climbed up into the cockpit. She turned towards the twins and said, "Alright. Lets wash up and head to bed. Its already past both of your bedtimes." Both of the twins groaned in disapproval, they wanted to see more of the ship.

"Aww please let us stay up a little longer? Please mom?" Amelia said using her secret move, the puppy dog stare. DJ did the same, turning the puppy dog stare move into super cute puppy dog stare move. Now, this might have worked on any other adversary, but this was their mother and had a move too.

Star looked them both in the eye, took a deep breathe, let the twins wait for a little while longer, and said, "No." The twins pouted in defeat, Star used the fatal 'no' move. Star ruffled up their hair and got down to their level. "If you two go wash up and go to bed like good little girls and boys, I will let you explore the razor crest tomorrow. With supervision of course."

Grins split across the twins' faces and they hugged their mom tightly. "We'll be good. We promise!"

"Okay, now run along. Kaelyn has your cots set up in the cargo hold." The twins let go of their mom and sped walk half ran to the small bathroom.

Star stood fully and brushed some dirt off of her pant legs. She glanced at Kaelyn who was leaning against the wall that opens up into the weapons closet. "What's wrong Kae?"

Kaelyn looked over at her and said, "I mean no disrespect but have you lost your mind? We are going off with a Mandalorian that you haven't seen in six years. Back to Terra where the Empire kidnapped you and killed all those people. You brought Amelia and DJ knowing that there is still a target on all of our backs. Not to mention that the child and the Mandalorian also have a mountainous target on them as well." He walked toward Star til he was but an arms length away. "If you wanted to go on some grand adventure with this supposed love of your life, then that's fine. But you should have never brought those kids with you!"

Star punched him square in the jaw, nearly sending him to the ground. Star glared at him, fury in her eyes. "How dare you. Do you really think that I would have brought the kids with me if didn't think it was safe? What if the village was attacked and the kids taken when I wasn't there? Do you know how long it takes for a transmission to get out from that planet? By the time I would have heard about the attack, it would be too late and I would have lost my children." Tears began stream down her face as the memories of their imprisonment resurfaced. "How dare you. You know what we have been through better than anyone else. You know exactly why I brought those kids."

Star covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. Kaelyn's features softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Im sorry. I'm so sorry. I just get overprotective, that's all. Shhh. Shhh. Its okay, I'm sorry." He rubbed soft circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder. Once her tears had stopped flowing, Star hugged him back. "I'm sorry for punching you in the face. I know your just being protective. Your my best friend." Star pulled away and Kaelyn offered her a tissue, which she took gladly. "I better go up there and check on Mando and Aksel." Star started to climb the ladder to the cockpit when she stopped to look at Kaelyn, "Thank you. For always being here for us." Star then climbed the rest of the way up the ladder.

* * *

Mando was currently plugging in the coordinates for Terra when Star settled into the copilot chair with Aksel ,wrapped in his little blue blanket, in her arms. She was gently rocking him and humming a lullaby he had heard her hum to her little brother. Mando watched as Aksel's big eyes began to droop and as he tried to no avail to fight his own sleep. Star smiled gently at him and whispered softly, "Sleep now little one. Your family is safe." She soothingly rubbed his large ears and Aksel finally fell to sleep.

Mando looked at the pair and said quietly, "Your amazing, you know that. You have to tell me your secret."

Star leaned back in her chair and laid the child on her chest, giving him more room and comfort. She rubbed his little head softly, "Babies like to feel like they are still in their mother's womb. They like to feel warm and safe, as long as you project that assurance to them, they go right to sleep. I had to learn how to make the twins feel safe even when I was terrified. It took a lot of practice."

Mando gripped her knee gently then turned back to the controls and lifted them off the surface and into space. Once they were out the planet's orbit, they entered into hyperdrive and Mando put Razor Crest on autopilot. He leaned into his chair and turned to talk to Star but had fallen asleep with Aksel in her arms.

Mando sighed and gently placed a straying curl that had fallen onto Star's face behind her ear. Din gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek and settled back down into his seat. Din decided that he would sleep up here tonight.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**elskling - sweetheart or love**

**Aksel - peace of the father**

**So this chapter was a little harder to write because I wanted to start sprinkling some of Star's mother's background into the story. That's why I started to integrate some scandinavian language into this ****chapter. A lot of my ideas for** **Star's mother's race was inspired by a mix of the Vikings and the Mandalorians. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Update 2

Here are some of the chapters coming up in Mando's Star this month

Chapter 10: Family

Chapter 11: Nova

Chapter 12: Ahsoka

Chapter 13: The Wedding

Chapter 14: The Transmission

Whats to coming next month

Chapter 15: Disaster

Chapter 16: Loss

Chapter 17: Coping

Chapter 18: Regaining hope


	12. Family

I do not own anything or any one in the Mandalorian. I only own my OC's.

Hello ladies and gents, I am officially back, writer block free and full of inspiration. Basically, I was scrolling through Baby Yoda memes with the Mandalorian playing in the background when it hit me that its been like over a month since I uploaded. So here we go.

* * *

Chapter 10: Family

Mando has fallen into a steady routine during the long trip back to Terra. He and Star would wake up, get the kids up and dressed, and eat whatever Kaelyn offered for breakfast. Star would always bring his breakfast to him later to eat privately. In the down time between meals, they would train. Training was mostly hand to hand combat because weapons and confined spaces do not mix. Mando was in charge of physical training while Star mostly focused on their Force training. She would even include Aksel in some of the lighter Force training. After dinner, Star would let the children tire themselves out and put them to bed. Once they were settled, she would always rejoin Mando in the cockpit. Once Star rejoined him, they would talk which usually led to light touches and caresses which led to kissing. Kissing turned passionate and then they would end up making love, Star was always careful to keep her eyes covered.

Mando and Star had just finished some hot love making and were using Mando's cape as a makeshift sheet. Star was resting her head on his chest while Mando held her in his arms. As he held her, he started to play with the ends of her blind fold when he asked, "Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"About what I look like under the helmet. You have never asked me to take it off or to see my face. Perfect strangers have asked but you never have."

Star turned so that her face was facing his, she couldn't look at him because of the blindfold, and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I am curious but I know what it means for you to take off your helmet. My curiosity is not worth you giving up on your creed. I love you regardless of what's under the helmet."

Star stood, wrapping his cape around her naked body and walked over to the console. "Looks like we'll arrive at Terra by the end of the day."

Mando put on his helmet and joined her at the console and said "Are you nervous? You haven't been back there since the attack."

"Yes but I think I'm more excited than nervous. I thought my father was killed that night, I thought I lost everything. You don't know how happy I was when you told me he was alive, but I'm worried about this illness that he has." Star answered.

Mando placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "your father is strong, he's not going to let an illness kill him before he sees his daughter and grandchildren."

Star smiled up at Mando and said, "you always know what to say to calm me down. You know, after I get my father settled, we can look through my mother's old data logs. Maybe we can find some information about Aksel and the Jedi."

Mando nodded in agreement, "Lets hope your mother can provide us with a lead. Truthfully, I have no idea what I am looking for or whom I am looking for."

Star gently squeezed his hand and said, "lets not worry about that right now." Star yawned, "its late. Lets go to bed." Star let the cape slide off her naked body as she reached for Mando's undershirt. Despite how large his shirt was on her, Din couldn't help but think that she looked sexy wearing it.

Before Star could make her way down the ladder, she felt Din's arms wrap around her waist, his chin on top of her own head. Star smiled and wrapped her own arms around him. Din wasn't one for showing emotions or affection, especially in public, so she locked away these special moments in her heart. They held each other for a moment before separating.

"I love you Din."

"I love you too, Star."

* * *

The next morning was filled with excitement as the twins learn that today is the day that they get to meet their grandpapa. Not only that, but they finely would have the chance to get off the ship and spread their legs. Amelia cheered and jumped for joy, "finally! I am so sick and tired of being in the Razor Crest. Dont get me wrong, I love this ship but I have a lot of energy! I need to run around and play!" Aksel giggled at his sister's antics, to which Amelia responded by gently grabbing his hand and dancing with him.

DJ was trying his best to look calm but Din noticed how he started to fidget with his shirt. DJ justed nodded in agreement.

Star sighed and shook her head, where did Amelia get all of that energy?

"Alright, alright. Calm down and come sit in front of us so we can discuss some rules before we land." Star gestured to three storage bins that would serve as makeshift seats. Amelia picked up Aksel and seated him in the middle as she sat to the right while DJ sat to the left. Kaelyn walked over and stood beside Star and Mando.

Star spoke first, "Okay kids, I need you to pay special attention to what I'm about to tell you, this is very important. Even though Terra is my home planet doesn't mean that it is safe, the remnants of the Empire can reach anywhere. So, when we land, you are **not** to just run off the Razor Crest. Your father and uncle will survey the land around us first and when deemed safe, we may leave the Razor Crest. Now when we venture out to meet with grandpapa, there are going to be some ground rules. First rule, stay close to your father and I. Second rule, **Never go off on your own. **Final rule, always keep your hoods drawn, I don't want anyone to see your faces. Even though the bad man is dead that doesn't mean that we are safe. Do you understand?"

Amelia and DJ nodded while Aksel cooed and moved his ears up and down. Amelia shared a worried glance with DJ then looked at her mother, tears forming in her eyes, and asked,"Are the bad ones gonna find us again mommy?" Aksel's ears drooped and he rubbed his little claw on Amelia's arm, trying to comfort her.

Star's heart clenched at the question and she pulled Amelia into a tight hug and said softly, " They will never take you away from me again." Amelia hugged her mom tighter, after a moment they separated. When Amelia sat down again, DJ grabbed her hand and said, "dont worry Amelia. Daddy, mommy, and Uncle Kaelyn wont let anything happen to us." Amelia gave DJ a small smile and squeezed his hand.

As Mando watched the scene unfold, he felt anger boiling up inside of him. Anger from not being there for his family and angry at the Empire that caused him and his family so much pain. As fast as the anger had come, it seemed to melt away as a familiar warmth filled him. He glanced down at his once vacant hand that now was intertwined with Star's hand. Even though her grip wasnt tight, he could feel her urgency in the touch, she needed her anchor and Din was her anchor. Din gripped her hand back to reassure her and he watched as her shoulders relaxed.

Star smiled and said, "I have an idea." She crouched down to be eye level with the kids, she continued, "After we meet with your grandfather, we will go down to the lake by my old home and go swimming. How does that sound?" The faces of the twins lit up instantly and Aksel squealed happily.

Amelia's frown transformed into a grin as she said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mommy!" Amelia gripped Aksel's hand and started to drag him towards some containers and said, "Dont worry Aksel. I'll find something cute for you to wear for swimming." DJ trailed behind his siblings.

Star stood fully and Mando looked at her and said, "She gets it from you."

Star scoffed, then smirked at Mando, "Oh no, all that personality came from your side. I'm chill, like DJ."

Mando smirked under his helmet and said, "Says the woman that cut down over a dozen targets in 10 minutes just for looking at me wrong. You have no _chill_."

Star shrugged and said, "They should have been more careful on who they were eyeing."

* * *

A few hours later the Razor Crest and her occupants finally landed in Terra. The children were growing antsy as they waited for their father and uncle to go scout the area.

Mando, Kaelyn, and Star stood next to the hangar doors where Mando handed Star a comm-link. "Here's a comm-link, if we find anything then we will let you know. If something happens while we are gone, initiate the ground protocols." Star nodded and took the comm-link.

"Alright. Be safe and Kaelyn, please try to be nice."

Kaelyn's face stayed stoic but there was a mischievous glint in his eye when he said, "I make no promises." Mando opened the hangar door and he and Kaelyn stepped out. Kaelyn went on ahead and Mando stayed by the hangar door til it was fully shut. Once Mando was confident that his family was sealed inside, he made his way to the edge of the woods. Terra was covered with forests of tall, sturdy trees with meadows, lakes, and rivers that cut through the green landscape. Due to the canopy from the overlapping trees, the forests were filled with darkness with light barely escaping to the surface. Terra also had a vast ocean since most of the land was mostly congregated in one area of the planet. _Aksel will like it here_, Mando thought as he entered into the forest and began his scouting, he always had his hand on his holster.

He heard a rustle from above him and a twig snapped, he paused and took to the shadows. As the noises grew closer, Mando took out his blaster and raised it when suddenly Kaelyn appeared in front of him. Kaelyn raised his eyebrow and Mando sighed ans put down his blaster. Kaelyn then took out his own blaster and said, "There's a group of at least four heading towards the landing site from the northeast. They have a speeder loaded with what looks like fuel and other supplies. Should we intercept?"

Mando took out his scope and looked in the direction that Kaelyn indicated and said "I got eyes." He zoomed in to take a closer look and saw a familiar face in the group, "Andrina?"

"Do you know them?"

Mando put his scope away, "Only one, the rest are strangers. Her name is Andrina, an old friend of Star. We should contact Star and head back to the Razor Crest before they do."

Kaelyn nodded and talked into the comm, "Star. Do you copy?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Star's voice answered, "_Copy."_

_"_We are heading back to the Razor Crest. It seems someone has sent out a welcoming party."

"_Enemies?"_

Mando answered this time, "Not sure yet but Andrina is part of the entourage." There was another moment of silence, this time lasting a lot longer. "Star?"

"_Are you sure?"_

_"_Yes."

"_Okay. The kids and I are ready, we will await your return."_

Mando put the comm link away and rushed back to the landing site with Kaelyn on his heels.

Meanwhile on the Razor Crest

Star put the comm link away and turned towards her kids, gesturing for them to sit in front of her. The twins sat cross-legged in front of their mother with Aksel resting in Amelia's lap. Star sat in front of them and said, "Remember the rules. Stay close to your father and I and keep your hoods drawn. Under absolutely no circumstances are you to use the force in public unless it is an **emergency.** Do you understand?"

The twins nodded and said yes ma'am in unison. Satisfied, Star stood and the kids followed suit. Star walked over to Mando's weapon closet and grabbed her favorite blaster and sniper rifle. She put the blaster in a holster on her hip and placed the sniper on holder on her back. Next, she put a baby carrier on, picked Aksel up, and placed him inside. The carrier was from when the twins were babies and allowed for Aksel to travel with them in something more comfortable than a sack. Star put on a hooded, black cloak and helped the twins put on their matching cloaks.

Star put on her hood and maneuvered her cloak so that Aksel was hidden from view. The twins followed their mother's lead and Star gripped both of their hands. She stood infront of the hangar doors and before she opened the door she said, "We will have company soon. If something happens, you are to take Aksel, run, and hide. Understand?" Star gave the twins a firm squeeze of her hand and they squeezed back with a nod. Star called into the comm link, "You guys ready?"

Star heard Mando's voice through the comm, "_Yes. Go ahead and open the hatch."_

Star took a deep breath and opened the doors.

* * *

Mando and Kaelyn had managed to reach the Razor Crest just before Andrina and co reached the site. As the hangar doors opened, the entourage arrived at the edge of the clearing. Mando was on high alert, it had been seven years since they've been back to Terra. Terra used to be a welcoming place but if the meeting with Papa was any indication, things have changed. Mando kept one hand on his blaster as the group came closer.

The entourage stopped their advance a few feet from the Razor Crest. Andrina stepped forward and looked first at Mando then up at the three hood figures at the top of the ramp. She returned her attention to Mando and spoke, "Mando. Its been a long time." Mando remained silent so she continued, "Papa has sent us to confirm that you have brought back what you promised. If the assets arent with you then you are not welcome here. We have brought you fuel and supplies, for goodwill. If you do have the assets, then you shall be rewarded with this and much more."

There was a moment where no one moved and there was a silence only filled with the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Then, Star walked down the ramp, her children in hand, and stood beside Mando. "To think my best friend would call me an asset."

Andrina tensed, followed by the rest of the group. Andrina walked closer to Star until she was only inches from her face. "Star? Is that really you?"

Star let go off Amelia's hand dropped her hood and Andrina covered her mouth in shock and gasped. "We thought you were dead. That Papa had just heard another rumor."

Tears pricked the edges of Star's eyes as she gripped Andrina's hand. "I have missed you so much, theres so much to catch up on. Old friend."

Andrina grinned and looked at both kids, "I'm guessing those two are his grandchildren? Your gonna give your Papa a heart attack when he finds out he has not one but two grandchildren!"

Star grinned back, showed her Aksel, and whispered, "Actually, he has three but we will keep this our little secret." She covered Aksel back up and Andrina nodded.

As Andrina walked over to Mando, Star put her hood back on. Andrina stopped in front of him, "Sorry for the unwelcome welcome but we had to be sure this time. Plus, we have beefed up security ever since the incident seven years ago. Its great to have you guys back though. The village will be overjoyed to have their favorite bartender and Mandalorian back."

Mando removed his hand from his blaster and said, "I figured."

Andrina smiled and said, "You havent changed one bit Mando. Your still an honorable warrior that fulfills his mission. Anyway, we are here to help load up and ship out your supplies back to the tavern. My crew and I will serve as your escorts, Papa wants to ensure the safe arrival of his family."

Mando let out one of his signature sighs and said, "Come up and help."

Andrina and her group helped Mando and Kaelyn unload the speeder of the fuel and supplies. They also helped them load up the speeder. Once done, Mando helped Star and the twins into the speeder before climbing in himself. Kaelyn walked over to the edge of the speeder and said, "I'm going to stay here a guard the Razor Crest and listen for any transmissions from home."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Kaelyn? Papa would love to meet the man that helped me to deliver the twins."

Kaelyn patted her hand and said reassuringly, "Dont worry about me. Have fun with your family. I'll contact you if anything worthwhile comes in." Star nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before letting him go. Kaelyn waved goodbye as the crew began their trip to see Papa.

* * *

Andrina, due to a "suggestion" from Mando, decided that the crew should bypass the town and get to the Tavern via a back way. They arrived at the Tavern around noon and parked the speeder behind the building. As Mando helped Star ans the kids out of the the speeder, Andrina spoke into a comm outside the back entrance.

Adrina turned towards Star and asked, "Are you ready?" Star held onto her children's hand and gave her a nod. Andrina returned the nod and opened the entrance for them to enter. As soon as Star, the kids, and Mando were inside, the slid closed behind them.

The Tavern was empty for a lone figure that was occupying a booth near the bar. His back was towards them, so it was hard to make out who it was and he only moved to take a sip if his drink. Star looked anxiously at Mando, then back at the figure. She adjusted her hood, hid the child from view, and then fixed the twins' hoods. Mando had his hand on his holster, just in case they had to shoot their way out. Star took a deep breath and led her family to meet the figure in the booth.

As they rounded the bar to get a better look at the figure, Star froze as soon as she saw who it was. Tears started to fill her eyes as she addressed the man, "Papa? Papa, is that really you?"

The man turned towards them, tears brimming his own eyes, "Its me Star." As Papa stood, Star had to hold in a gasp at how much Papa had changed physically. He was a ghost of the man she knew her whole life. Papa had always been a big, boisterous man with a thick beard and large muscles. He always had a glint in his eye like he was always looking for trouble, but this man, was the opposite of Papa. Papa had lost a tremendous amount of weight and muscle, so much so that Star was almost afraid to touch him. The glint in his eyes were gone, replaced with dark circles. His beard, once black with silver streaks, was now all silver.

Papa leaned on his cane and smiled at Mando and said, "Thank you. For bringing my family home to me." Mando gave him a nod.

Star brought her kids in front of her and lowered their hoods and took off her own cloak, revealing Aksel. "Papa. I want you to meet your grandchildren. This is Aksel"- she gave Aksel a small pat on the head then gestured towards the twins-"and these two are Amelia and Din Jr, DJ for short."

Papa looked at the twins then at Star then back at the twins. A grin stretched across his face and Star saw the glint in his eyes return as he gave a hearty laugh. "Twins! You had twins! Oh I only expected one grandchild, let alone three. Now I am filled with 3x the joy. If only your mother was around to see this. She would be so proud of you." Papa gave his daughter a hug, careful.not to crush Aksel. He then hobbled his way to Mando and gave a smack on his back and let out another hearty laugh. "Mando, not only are you the best damn bounty hunter in the galaxy, but you are a damn good father too. Im proud to call you my son in law."

Star smiled and shook her head as Mando let out his signature sigh. "Why dont we all head upstairs for some lunch? I know how much you love my home cooking."

Papa's eyes lit up and made a bee line for the stairs leading up to their home. Star followed with two very hungry kids and a Mandalorian.

* * *

The meal was awkward at first because the kids were shy and unsure about their grandfather. That soon changed as Papa began to tell stories about his youthful adventures. The stories captivated the kids attention, even Aksel seemed to enjoy it. In the end, the meal was a success and Papa seemed to get some of his old self back.

After the meal, Papa had asked for Star and Mando to stay at the table while the kids played in the next room. "There are some things I would like to discuss with you and give to you. Things I should have given you and told you about years ago." Papa reached under the table and pulled out a small wooden chest. A sad smile crossed his face as he ran his hand across the top of it before pushing it towards Star. "This chest contains data chits filled with information about your mother and her days as a Jedi Master. I was supposed to give this to you when your mother died but I couldnt let her go. I would listen to her recorded voice and see her hologram, and it was almost like she was still here."

Star gave her father's hand a squeeze and said, "Thank you Papa. You dont know how much this means to me."She looked at Mando, "to us."

Papa then brought out another item that had Star on the edge of her seat. Star stared at the clothe covered item and then asked " Is that what I think it is?" Papa nodded and watched as Star unwrapped the object revealing what it was, a light saber. Star ran her fingers gently across its surface, then looked up at Papa, "was this my mom's light saber?"

"Yes. This is the last thing your mother left to you. Jedi typically built their own light sabers but your mother worried that you would not be able to get the materials to build one yourself. Now its time for me to give you two something." Papa reached under the and brought up something that put Mando on edge, a camtono filled with beskar.

"How did you get this?" Mando inquired.

Papa leaned back in his chair and answered, "This is beskar that Star's mother and I stole back from the Empire. We were good friends with a Mandalorian Armorer and wanted to gift her the beskar but the Armorer died in battle before we could. So, Star's mother kept it as part of Star's inheritance. This could prove useful if one of the kids take up the creed."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."Mando said. Papa smiled and stood, Mando and Star stood with him. "You two go ahead and filter through those files. I will watch the children."

Star gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure it wont be too much for you? Their two small children and a toddler. They can get rambunctious."

Papa waved them off, "Dont worry about me. You two find out what you can and take your time, theres no need to rush for my sake."

"Okay, but if you need anything, just shout." Star said. Papa gave her a thumbs up and walked to where the children were. Once alone, Star turned to Mando and said, "Are you ready to meet my mother?"

"I cant wait to meet her. What was your mother's name again?"

"Nova."

* * *

**Okay. I finally finished this chapter!!!!! Sorry it took so long but dont worry, I am still working on this story.****Shout out to all of my reviewers, thank you so much for your inputs. Also thanks to those who have followed and/or favorited this story. Big thanks to all those who gave my story a chance.**


	13. Chapter 11: Nova

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mandalorian or any of the characters from the show.

Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed, favorite, and/or review this story! It really means a lot to me.

This chapter will focus on Star's mother, Nova, background. Her background will offer up some direction on how to seek out a certain Jedi.

* * *

Chapter 11: Nova

Star dimmed the lights and placed the data chits into a device. Shortly after, a holographic image of Star's mother appeared. Star sat back down next to Mando and took his hand in hers and said, "Mom. I want you to meet the love of my life and the father to my children. Din Djarin. I know this is just a hologram but it's almost like your actually here, so I wanted you to meet him." Star quickly wiped away a tear from her eye and Mando squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Do you want to take some time before we start the transmission? I can wait."

Star shook her head and replied, "I'm okay, we can play it. There's a lot of data to go through so we should get started." Mando leaned forward and pressed play and Holographic Nova began to speak.

Nova smiled and said, "Star, if your seeing this, I am dead. I made these in the event of my passing, I just hope your father actually gives them to you. He didn't like me making these, it made him nervous but I think this was necessary. There are things that you need to know, things I should have told you about, and things I should have taught you. I know you will have questions and hopefully I will have the answers. I think the best way to show you is by telling you my story and it starts 200 years ago when I was only 100 years old."

* * *

200 years ago

Fire rained from the sky as a planet's destroyed moon crumbles onto its surface. The moon a result of a longstanding war against a neighboring planet. This particular planet's name was Fyrsta, The Great Mother, and belonged to a solar system on the outer edge of the Unknown Regions. Finally, after eons of wars and countless deaths, a peace treaty was signed on the eve of Nova's coronation. Unfortunately, a small faction of terrorists did not want peace. The attack happened only 3 days after Nova was crowned Queen of Fyrsta.

A clearing was made and Shuttles were lined up to take people up to the larger ships in orbit around Fyrsta.

Nova was currently in the palace's war room along with her mother and generals. "I need updates. How are the evacuation efforts going? Did we get any new transmissions from Adromeda?"

One of the generals spoke up, "We have evacuated about 50% of the planet not including those unfit to travel. The latest transmission from Andromeda states that they are currently on the search for the terrorist group. They have sent over one of their larger ships to aid us but we havent had any new transmissions from the planet in the last 24 hours.Im worried that -" Right before he could finish, a woman busted into the room.

"My Queen we have an emergency! We just got a new urgent transmission from one of our scout ships. Andromeda is destroyed! The terrorist group was some how able to find a device to destroy them all."

The room grew deathly quiet, the only noise came from the destruction outside. The silence was broken when the table was force thrown against a far wall and shattered, "Dammit!" Nova growled, "Those bastards. There were 6 billion people on that planet, 6 billion innocent lives, gone."

Nova's mother placed her hand on her shoulder, "Calm down my daughter. Remember anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. What happened is devastating but we must focus on the future, on getting our people safe." She turned and looked at the people in the room, "Never forget this. The Force will be with us always, it permeates us, it binds us we have nothing to fear. Death is not final."

Nova took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Your right mother. Sorry for losing my cool everyone. Right now we need to focus on rescue and protect efforts. I want our best force users leading the efforts. They will be able protect the groups using their powers. I also want battle ships up in orbit with our fleet just in case the terrorist group decides to attack again. You have your missions. Dismissed!"

The generals saluted her and left to fulfill their missions.

* * *

The rescue missions were going as smooth as they could with chunks of moon falling from the sky. By dusk, the last of the shuttles had embarked on their journey to meet the ships. There was only a few shuttles left and it was time for the royal family to leave. As Nova and her mom made their way to their shuttle, there was a loud bang that made the ground shake. Nova lifted her head up just in time to see a ship explode followed by another.

"Shit! Their attacking the fleet! We have to move now!!" Nova and her mom ran over to help load the rest of their people on to the shuttles. They used their force powers to keep debris from hitting the shuttles or the people. Once everyone was in their shuttles and out of harms way, Nova ran to her shuttle to send out a transmission to her people.

"The last of the shuttles have left the planet and have entered into the ships. I want you all to hyper space out of orbit immediately. The battleships shall protect you. I will join you all very soon." Nova ended the transmission. As she climbed out of the shuttle, she noticed that her mother had her lightsaber drawn. Nova drew her own and stood by her mother.

The air was thick with ash and had begun to fill the sky like a thick overcast. Mother held her lightsaber defensively and whispered, "The enemy draws near. Get ready." Just as she said that, a shot rang out from the ash and Nova watched as her mother easily deflected it. More shots came through the fog and the mother-daughter duo deflected them all.

Nova shouted into the fog, "Show yourselves! Face us with honor!"

A chuckle erupted from the darkness, "Honor? What do you Fyrstanians know of honor? You slaughter our people then make us sign a peace treaty that seems to only benefit you. No. You have no honor." The owner remained silent but Nova knows exactly who it is.

"Tenent. I should have known you would be behind this. We have lost people on both sides but never as many people as the ones we lost in your rampage. You killed 6 billion of your own people and then killed 5 million of ours. I am against capital punishment but you have left me no choice. You and your followers must be cut down."

Tenent chuckled again but this time, he emerged from the shadows. Following him was a group of at least 30 warriors. A wicked grin stretched across his face as he cocked his blaster, "I have 30 of my best warriors here. If you surrender, then maybe I will spare your lives."

Nova looked over to her mother who smirked and Nova expressed her own grin. "We like those odds."

The grin quickly left his face and he raised his hand, "Destroy them." As he put his hand down the group charged forward. They disposed of the enemies quickly. The only one left was Tenent. The coward hid behind his people and let them take the fall. As Nova approached, Tenent began to laugh crazily and was swinging his blaster around franticly. "It doesn't matter if you kill me. My work is already done, soon, this planet will explode just like Andromeda. The last of my followers were able to find your survivors. According to the last transmission I received, both sides were experiencing heavy casualties. So it doesn't matter if I die. I have won."

Nova glared at him and brought her lightsaber dangerously close to his neck, "Liar. You are trying to instill fear in us but it will not work."

He smirked at her and said, "I'm not lying, you should check your latest transmission."

Nova glared at him once more and lowered her saber. "Don't let him out your sight mother." Nova rushed to her shuttle and was bombarded with transmissions. "Shit." She played the latest transmission.

_Nova, we have failed. We were able to take out the last of the enemy's ships but not without withstanding heavy damage to our own ship. We were the last ship and you would be proud of the bravery that was shown. We fought honorably to the very end." **Loud bangs and alarms filled the background of the transmission. "**__It has been an honor serving beside you Nova, my queen." There was a loud explosion and the transmission cut off._

Nova felt the tears overflow and fall down her face. Profound anger and grief filled her very being and she stormed out of the shuttle. As soon as she saw Tenent, she outstretched her hand and began to force choke him. Nova's mother ran to her daughter, "Nova stop! Do not let the anger and sadness take over!"

Nova looked at her mother and said, her voice filled with grief, "Everyone is dead. We are the last of our kind. He deserves to die." Nova tightened her fist but before she could kill him, her mother drew her saber and decapitated him.

Nova glared at her Mother and before she could protest, her mother wrapped her arms around Nova. "You would have regretted killing him that way later on, after your mind has cleared." Nova stood there unmoving for a moment but soon hugged her mother back. Mother held her in her arms then pressed her forehead to Nova's. "I love you my daughter."

"I love you too mother." Suddenly, Nova was force pushed into the shuttle and the doors were shut behind her. "No! No!" She tried to open the doors but her mother was using the force to keep them closed. "Mom, please don't do this! I need you." Nova began to sob and she banged against the door. "Mommy please."

Nova's mother placed her hand on the shuttle doors and reached out to her daughter with her mind. "_My place is here. I have lived on Fyrsta for 500 years and I plan to die here. I have lived my life Nova, now it is time for you to live yours. Remember, death is not final._

_This will be my last piece of guidance for you so listen well. I have uploaded the coordinates of where my old Master is located. His name is Master Yoda, he is an old friend and he is strong in the force. You will learn much from him. Now go! I can feel Fyrsta's life force fading._

_I love you Nova. We shall meet again on the other side."_

Nova placed her hand on the door and sent her thoughts to her mother, "_May the force be with you." _Nova ran over to the controls and began her ascent.

On the planet surface, Mother watched as her daughter's shuttle lifted off and did not stop watching til she saw her enter into hyper space. Mother sighed and ran her hands along the bark of a tree, once proud and sturdy, now was covered in soot. "It looks like its just you and me in the end, old friend." She sat beneath the dying tree. "Oh Fyrsta, you have been home to generations of our people. Producing some great force users over the years you have. I will not abandon you now." Mother closed her eyes and the branches surrounded her as if to shield her from the inevitable. Mother took her last breath as Fyrsta took hers.

* * *

Nova felt a sharp pain in her heart, then a warmth fell over her and she knew that her mother was gone. New tears fell down her face as she brought her knees up against her chest in the pilot seat. Never in her 100 years has she ever felt truly alone. Even when she was by herself she could feel the life forces of her people and of Fyrsta. She was the last of her kind. Nova had no home and was about to venture into the outer and inner rims. This was new territory and she was terrified.

Nova sat in this position for awhile, just admiring the blue hues of hyper space. When her legs began to fall asleep, she got up from her seat and walked around the shuttle. The royal shuttles were built slightly different than the common shuttles so they were able to convert into interplanetary vessels if an emergency should arise. Nova looked through the cargo and various compartments throughout the ship.

To take her mind off of losing her family, she began to take inventory. As she took inventory of everything, Nova began to realize that the shuttle was stocked too well for packing in an emergency. In fact, almost her whole inheritance was stored in here and enough food and fuel to last her awhile. Nova smiled sadly and said, "Mom. You knew this was going to happen, didnt you? You were always one step ahead."

* * *

After a week of traveling through the galaxy, Nova finally arrived at her destination, Coruscant. She docked at one of the ports and headed for the Jedi Temple. Nova had only been off her home planet twice in her life, both times she was brought here. Nova's mother would sometimes visit with her old friends on the council or to grieve those who had died. Nova remembered how her mom would say that living such a long life was a blessing and a curse. Thats probably why shes so close with Master Yoda, hes 700 years old apparently. Mother always said that the only one that could train her was Master Yoda because he was the only one that could out live her.

As Nova entered the Jedi Temple, she felt something strong in the Force pulling at her. She followed it until she arrived at some sort of meeting place.

"Gaia's daughter, you are."

Nova swung around and saw the owner of the voice and said, "Master Yoda. Yes, I am her daughter."

"A message from your mother, I received. Disturbance in the Force, I felt."

"My mother died and she sent me to you so that I may continue my training. She said you are the only one that can train me."

Master Yoda smirked and circled around her and said, "Trained under your mother for 100 years, you have. Strong with the Force, I sense. My padawan, you shall be."

* * *

170 years later...

Nova was now 270 years old and with the guidance and wisdom of Master Yoda, has been part of the Jedi Order for the last 55 years. Nova had just finished training the younglings when Ahsoka walked in. Ahsoka was one of the younglings that Nova had trained before she was chosen to become Anakin's padawan.

"You have grown so much my old student." Nova smiled as she hugged Ahsoka. "Its been so long since you visited. This war must keep you and Anakin busy."

Ahsoka smiled at Nova and said, "You have no idea how busy we are, it doesnt help that Anakin is always so reckless."

"Don't worry, you guys will warm up to each in no time. I was the old man's apprentice for 115 years and there are still times we dont agree."

Ahsoka gasped and whispered, "Did you just call Master Yoda an old man? Arent you like 270 years old?"

Nova laughed and said, " Yeah but hes like 880 years old. Dont get me wrong, I have tremendous respect for Master Yoda. I was his padawan and my mother before me. Now, are you hungry?"

Ahsoka grinned and said, "Starving."

Nova smiled and grabbed her satchel, "Good because theres this new cantina that opened up and it is to die for."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look, "This doesn't have to do with a certain bartender who goes by the name of Xander does it?"

Nova tried to hide her blush as she pushed Ahsoka out the door.

* * *

Even in his youth, Xander was a beast of a man but under all that muscle was a good heart. He knew how to liven up a room and made quick friends with anyone he spoke with. Oh, and his laugh, the first time Nova ever heard him laugh was the same time she knew. She knew he was her soul mate. There was only one problem, it was forbidden for Jedi to marry much less date but it's not like it's impossible to hide it. If they did marry, that is.

Nova's thoughts were interrupted by a hand slamming onto the bar counter in front of her. "Hey! Werent you listening? I was just telling the best story ever!"

Nova blinked a few times and shook her head, "Sorry Xander. Distracted by my thoughts is all."

Xander smirked and leaned in closer til he was only inches away from her face, "Were you thinking about our date last night? Cause I havent stopped thinking about it."

Nova smirked back, leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Actually, yes I was. I wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret."

Xander straightened himself and said "Well, it's for the best right now anyway right. From what Ive heard, things arent looking too good for the Republic right now. They will need all the Jedi they can spare.

In fact, I just had to smuggle a shipment of medicine to a planet because the Republic was too slow to react."

Nova took a quick look around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them. She leaned closer and said in a low voice, "So they were able to get it? Good. Just let me know if you need help with anything else."

"Of course." Xander poured someone else a drink and then said, "Why are you helping me? Technically, what I'm doing is illegal. If you were caught, you could be jailed and be forces to leave the Jedi Order."

Nova sighed and looked down at her drink, "Because it helps people. That's what the Jedi are supposed to do, help people and maintain peace in the galaxy. But I am afraid that the Council has become to seperated from the emotional part. I am afraid that this will be our undoing."

Xander placed his hand upon Nova's hand, "Your having the visions again? The nightmares." Nova nodded and he squeezed her hand. "Listen, I can leave the bar to Ali to close up. Let's go home, and you can tell me all about it.'

"Okay. I just have to let Ahsoka know I'm leaving." They let go of each others hand and Nova approached Ahsoka who was speaking with another padawan. "Hey Ahsoka, I'm going to head. Can you see yourself back?"

"Of course. No problem!" She winked at Nova and nodded towards where Xander was standing. Nova just shook her head and went to meet Xander at the exit.

* * *

Xander lived in a loft above the bar that he owned. Nova took off her Jedi cloak and hanged it on the rack and sat on the couch. Xander emerged with two cups of hot tea, which Nova graciously accepted.

Xander sat next to Nova and said "So tell me of these visions again."

"I keep getting these 3 very vivid visions and nightmares. One is the death of my friends and colleagues, but I can never see who or what is killing them. The second one is of great betrayal. The third is of a baby crying. There is a common theme among them. The only color I see is red." Nova curled up against his side.

"When did these visions start?"

"Its weird actually. They started shortly after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn and when Obi Wan took Anakin on as his padawan. I remember feeling a great disturbance in the force when he died. It felt as if a path way was closed off, and a new one was created."

"Werent you and Qui-Gon close back in the day?"

Nova rubbed his chest and looked up at him, "Dont worry big guy. Qui-Gon and I were just good friends that agreed that things on the council need to change."

Xander started to play with one her dark curls, "Have you discussed this with the council?"

Nova huffed and said, "Yeah I did but Anakin is the "Chosen One". When I told them, they just brushed it off as me grieving for a lost friend. Bastards. They better not come find me when shit hits the turbos."

Xander gave her gentle squeeze and said, "There's one thing they cant ignore about you. That dirty mouth of yours." Nova smirked then climbed on top his lap, straddling him. As she ran her hands up and down his chest she said, "You didnt mind my dirty mouth last night." She began leaving kisses along his jawline till finally kissing his lips. Nova felt big, sturdy hands grab her butt and then lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

A few years later...

Frankly a lot of shit has happened.

Nova and Xander have married secretly, the only ones knowing of their union is Ahsoka. The nightmares are becoming more vivid now that they have the clone army. Nova knows that the clones are meant to help them but she just cant shake the feeling that something is off about them. Oh, and they think Ahsoka is a murderer, great.

Nova bursted into the Jedi Council's meeting and angrily said, "How dare you! How dare you imprison Ahsoka! She is innocent. She has been nothing but loyal to you all and this is how you treat her!"

Mace Windu was first to speak, "I know this is troubling but the evidence is not stacked in her favor."

Nova scoffed, "Not stacked in her favor. Bullshit. You are all so disconnected that you cant even see what's under your noses. The corruption, the betrayals. I warned you all about this but you didnt listen! If you had heeded my warnings all those years ago, half of this shit would not be happening. But, no. You passed me off, turned your back on me."

Master Yoda spoke up this time, "Anger and fear fills your heart, it does. Let it go, you must. Before it consumes you."

Nova glared at him and then looked around the room at the other Council members. "I'm done. I will not be part of something that turns their back on their own. I am leaving the Jedi Order."

Wintu spoke again, "Nova. Wait, are you sure? You shouldnt make these big decisions when your angry. You are so close to having a seat in the Council, are you willing to throw that all away?"

Nova sighed and took a deep breath to calm her self. "I will never have a seat at your Council and I don't want to have a seat either. The truth is, Ive been planning on leaving the Orde for quite some time now. You see, Ive broken some your sacred rules." Nova smiles warmly was she placed her hand on her stomach. "I have been married secretly for three years now and I am pregnant with my first child. I can no longer be a Jedi under your rules. I will be leaving Coruscant tonight."

Before anyone could stop her, she was out the door.

* * *

Once back in her apartment, she reached out to Ahsoka with her mind. "_Ahsoka can you hear me?" _There was no response for a moment until Nova heard, "_Yes."_Nova let out a sigh of relief. "_Ahsoka, I told the council I am leaving the Order and I wont be around to guide you anymore. Xander and I are leaving for his home planet. We left a data chit for you with our positional data. We also have coordinates for some other planets you could hide in. If you are ever in trouble, come to one of these planets. I have one last piece of advice for you. Get the hell out of dodge. Things are just gonna get worse."_

* * *

Back to present day...

_Star. Stored on this file are the last known positional data on Ahsoka Tano. Any questions you have about the Force and the Jedi, she can provide you the answers. I wish I could be the one to tell you all this but it wasn't meant to be. I love you, forever and always._The transmission ended with Nova's holographic image bending down to shut it off.

Star transferred the coordinates to her data pad and said, "I got the coordinates."Star looked up and said, "Thanks Mom. You don't know how much this means to us."

"Your mom was an honorable person, I would have liked to meet her."

Star patted his leg and said, "She would have loved you. My mother always had a soft spot for warriors." Star stood and smiled at Mando, "Anyway. Now that you have fulfilled your mission of reuniting our family, its time we focus on our next mission. Finding Aksel's kind and/or other Jedi. And maybe, if we got time, finally get married."

Mando stood beside her and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Star smirked and said, "I'm getting excited, it's been a long time since Ive been on a mission with you."

Mando smirked under his helmet, "Just like the good old times."

"Good times indeed."

* * *

Okay, I finally wrapped this one up and introduced a new character to the line up, Ahsoka! I'm so excited and nervous to include Ahsoka because I'm worried that I might get such an important character wrong. Please review and let me know how I did. Also, don't be shy about letting me know if I got some of my Star Wars information wrong in my story. I'm still relatively new to the franchise and I want to make sure I get my information right.


End file.
